Silver Peace
by Arsinen
Summary: COMPLETED! AU. This is a YAOI don't like buzz off. This is set back in ancient China Voltaire is set in conquering China at all costs. Kai who is very willing to do so. Rei who is going to defend it. Okay yeah I know bad summary but I can't help it. Sorry
1. First Meetings

Okay this has been reuploaded because decided to get rid of it with the rest of my fics.

Warnings: YAOI (male/male) don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Don't own this. Sadly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 1 First Meetings

"Oh man! I can't believe it! My father is going to slaughter me!" a raven haired boy shouted as he ran down the halls of the palace. Golden orbs darting everywhere trying to avoid being seen by anyone, he entered his chambers and breathed a sigh of relief. "Master Rei, you will be late if you stand there and your father will not be pleased" Rei's personal servant told him.

Rei was ushered into the bathing chambers and was quickly striped of his dirty clothes and his hair unbound. He was washed by many of his servants. Two tending to his body and four attending to his extremely long hair.

The eldest of his servants wrapped him in a towel and ushered him into his dressing chamber and made him stand by the fire as to not catch a cold.

She quickly came back with his attire for the evening; a silk red kimono with gold tiger patterns and a black sash depicting the royal family symbol; the ying yang. The woman smiled as she finished her handiwork. "You are very handsome for a thirteen year old master Rei" she complemented as she bowed to him.

He then was quickly ushered to his hair dressers. They combed through his hair and added ointments and oils so it would not dry and damage. They let his hair hang loose and his main hair dressed grabbed his crown(or whatever it's called) and placed it on his head.

The crown was more like his many head bands except made of gold with rubies and diamonds. The Ying Yang depicted in black and white clearly on his forehead.

"Come master Rei we must leave at once. Or you will be late" he said "Xin why should I go? It's only a gathering of all my father's allies from different lands I don't see how this will concern me" Rei said as he followed his servant. Xin sighed "Honestly master Rei I do not know all I know is that nobles of our land and many others will be there and there mistresses and sons and daughters will be there as well. It would be wise for you to make acquaintances with the noble's sons so you will have allies when the time for you to rise to being Emperor" Xin explained as they neared the entrance hall and the grand hall.

"Now let's see" he bent down to examine Rei to see if he was missing anything and he caught onto it quickly. "This is why you should not go out and sleep in the woods with that tiger of your master Rei" he said as he took a pair of ruby earrings from his pocket and put them in the boy's ears(I don't know if they really did this but whatever this is my fic) "His name is Drigger, Xin" Rei corrected glaring. "I apologize master Re, come we must meet with your father first.

Slowly Xin bowed for the Prince of China as he entered the entrance hall. All who were present bowed to the prince as he walked with regal authority and a royal air around him towards his father. As he walked his eyes caught the eyes the color of crimson.

With his eyes locked into those eyes he had walked straight into one of the servants carrying silver platters with refreshments. The platter fell by his feet the refreshments splattering all over Rei causing an uproar as people scurried away from the Chinese Prince.

Rei wiped his cheek and looked at the icing and smiled and licked it smiling a bit. One of the clean up crew came and started to clean the mess as quickly as possible.

"Master Rei are you alright?" Xin exclaimed as he rushed to the prince who had been the only victim of a platter landing on him. "Raul!"Xin exclaimed at the boy still standing thunderstruck that he had dropped a platter on the prince "Quickly go to the kitchens and stay there!" he commanded the boy came out of his stupor and quickly ran away.

Many servants came to help clean up the cake covered prince. His crown was taken for cleaning and his kimono and robe cleaned. He looked around for the person with the most beautiful crimson eyes he'd ever seen. No such lick as there was no sign of him. He turned to look down at himself and nodded satisfied "That's fine, I'm fine" he said.

A girl kept cleaning the hem and he took her hand in his and looked up. "It's alright you may go" he said smiling at her. She quickly stood and apologized and quickly left.

Rei began to laugh at the incident he was sure his father would be furious about this but frankly he did not care. Many around him started to chat once again returning to their business before the incident.

"Shang your son is quite something" the Russian leader of the army Voltaire Hiwatari said narrowing his eyes at the boy with raven long hair laughing and making his way up to the throne. ' He lacks discipline this will make it easy for me to take over once his father is out of the picture' he thought eyeing the prince.

"Yes I know, I trained him to where even his own servants respect him but out of gratitude and happiness not out of fear" Shang said as he turned to the Russian. "How is your grandson? I heard what had happened to your son and his wife and I apologize for not attending their passing ceremony." Shang bowed in deep apology. "There is no need for apologies Emperor" Voltaire bowed back.

"Ah here comes the Japanese nobles Lord Kinomiya (grandpa) and his two grandsons Hitoshi and Takao (Tyson) Kinomiya" He bowed to the guests that had just arrived they all bowed in response to the Emperor. "It's nice to see you young one" Lord Kinomiya said as he ushered his grandsons away. The two quickly left searching for two certain people.

"Mom why did we have to come to China?" a blond said looking at his mother. "Max because this is a formal gathering and besides it'll serve you will get in good terms with the prince so you will be friends and allies" his mother told him. He sighed in defeat and kept walking, when he spotted a certain bluenette in the crowd of kids and was stuffing his face. As they made their way up to the emperor and bowed. "Lord Mizuhara, Lady Mizuhara and you master Mizuhara" Shang bowed to them. "The name is Max" Max retorted, making the emperor blink in surprise. "Maximilian!" his mother warned "My apologies for my rudeness" Max apologized bowing again. "No matter young one you are excused and forgiven" Shang said lifting the boy's face up. Max smiled and quickly walked. "You have a beautiful son Lord and Lady" he complemented, making them blush.

Max quickly made his way to the bluenette. The crowd had disappeared he quickly sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Max!" Takao exclaimed as he jumped the blond. "Come on I need to tell you something" he said and dragged Max behind a curtain. "What Tyson" Max said in anticipation of what was coming. "Here let me tell you" Tyson leaned in close to his ear then kissed him. The blond reacted by putting his arms around the bluenette and holding him in place. Max opened his mout for Tyson's probing tongue extracting a moan from him as everything got hot behind the curtain. "Tyson and Max would you two keep it down" his brother hissed "Yeah we could here Max all the way across the hall" another voice said silkily.

Tyson and Max emerged looking flushed "Can't you two wait?" Jin hissed at them "You guys got a crowds attention with that moan." "Oh shut up Jin as if you didn't jump orange hair over here" Tyson retaliated making his brother go red. "Yeah well at least me and Brooklyn can keep it down and not let the world hear" Jin shot back this time leaving Tyson utterly speechless.

"Com Hi-to-shi we need to catch up" Brooklyn said dragging Jin behind him. "I love it when you do that" Jin whispered as they made their way to the gardens. "Now where were we before we were interrupted?" Brooklyn smirked "I don't know but I'm sure we can figure it out" Jin said and leaned and kissed his orange head. Making the heat around the tree increase with the deepening of the kiss and wondering hands.

Rei was walking around after meeting with his father. He had apologized about the platter incident and Lady Mizuhara had practically drooled all over him. 'Glad I'm out of that' he thought as he headed towards the gardens to get some fresh air. When he was near his favorite sakura tree he stopped hearing a moan.

"Mmm...not here...Jin..." a voice said panting "Come on...Brook...I need you..." Jin whispered out of breath and another moan came from behind the trunk.

Rei quickly turned and nearly ran back inside. He was extremely flustered and hot that he didn't notice someone bumped into him until he landed on the floor. "Ow that hurt" Rei moaned massaging his butt as he stood. "You're a clumsy fool" a cold voice said from in front of him. He looked up at the two toned haired boy. "Well you look where you are next time" Rei countered and walked past the boy before he was grabbed by the arm.

"Hey let go!" Rei said prying the fingers from his arm. "Listen you fool" he said cornering the prince against the wall "Prince or not prince you have no right to talk to me like that. My name is Kai Hiwatari and don't you ever forget it" he warned pressing the boy flat against the wall. "Oh I thought your name was asshole or something" Rei said not backing down "What? Didn't like it?" he added when Kai glared at him.

What happened next surprised Rei beyond belief. A pair of lips had pressed against his own. Kai pulled back from Rei who was speechless. "Now that's better" he smirked as he walked away from the prince. Rei blinked before he registered what had happened. He had no time to dwell on the matter since Xin came and pulled him into the great hall for the banquet and placed his now clean crown on his head as he headed to sit at his father's right hand.

The feast went very well, no incident had occurred and Rei managed to eat without making faces at some of the courses that were on the tables.

When the feast was over some of the guests were aloud to leave. Rei roamed around and spotted a blonde and bluenette talking to two older figures by the looks of it they seemed related. He made his way over to them and smiled at them.

"Whoa it's the Prince" Tyson exclaimed when they were about to bow when his hair was yanked "Ow!" "Sorry but please don't call me prince it gets on my very last nerve and my name is Rei you can address me by that okay. By the way what's your name?" he asked as he let go of Tyson.

"The name's Takao Kinomiya but you can call me Tyson" said introducing himself. "Max" the blond said smiling brightly. "Brooklyn" the orange hair said smiling Rei blushed that voice and name were one of the ones he'd heard behind his tree. Jin smiled at Brooklyn after making the Prince blush "My name is hitoshi but I go by Jin most of the time" he said and again Rei blushed at the recognition of the name. Brooklyn and Jin looked at each other shrugged that's the first a boy his brother's age ever blushed when meeting them.

"Nice to meet you all" Rei said getting over his blush and greeted them. "Yeah come on Rei let's go hang. You don't want to hang with these geezers do you?" Tyson said indicating towards the two standing behind him. "Hey I'm not old" Jin said a vain popping out of his forehead as he gave chase to his brother. Rei couldn't help but laugh at the antics that these guys used.

Brooklyn approached Rei while Jin chased tyson. "Did you see anything?" he asked "What do you mean?" Rei asked looking at the orange haired guy. Brooklyn smiled and leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear "You were the one that saw us out in the gardens right? You saw us doing something not exactly right, right?" Rei blushed and nodded "I'm sorry..." "No I'm sorry it's just that we haven't seen each other in a long time and we missed each other. Please keep this a secret only his brother and Max know. Can you keep it a secret?" Brooklyn asked pulling away from the prince. "Yes I promise not to tell" "Thank you" Brooklyn said and gave the raven hair a kiss on the cheek making him turn the color of rich crimson.

After many laughs and antics that Tyson pulled on his older brother and his lover, the gong rang announcing that the feast was officially over and that guests would have to leave.

"We'll see ya around Rei" Tyson said as he walked outside with Jin who waved. Max stayed and waited for his mother and father. "We'll see each other again Rei. I promise" the blond said as they hugged each other. As max saw his mother and father waiting for him by their carriage. He waved enthusiastically at the raven heir. Rei looked around and noted Brooklyn must have already left.

As the farewells were said a pair of eyes watched the raven haired prince carefully . His every move and smile he send to a guest. Soon he also departed himself following his grandfather into their carriage.

As Rei made his way through what was left of the feast and gathering he saw something glinting on the floor. He retrieved it: it was a silver piece of jewelry it was in the shape of a 'K' and 'H.' He put it in his pocket and walked towards his chambers on his way biding his father goodnight.

Later he awoke with a frustrated sigh. He turned over in his bed and tried to sleep again. Again he sighed and stood and walked to his window and sat on the ledge and looked at the moon shining brightly. "Stupid bastard wont get out of my head" he said aloud and picked up the piece of silver and looked at it 'K' 'H' "My name is Kai Hiwatari" Rei said slowly and looked at the piece of silver. He let out a groan 'that's great I keep a piece of his jewelry, wont get out of my head and add to that HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!' he thought angrily and went back to the feeling of when he'd kissed him. Then he'd wished they hadn't stopped. "Ugh!" he exclaimed as he thought about it. "Stupid fucker" he said turning to the outside. Slowly he leaned his head against the window and fell asleep. His dream depicting a certain two toned haired guy with crimson eyes kissing him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

You all know the drill press that little button on the bottom and review. Please. Please. :)


	2. The Pieces Begin to Move

This has also been reuploaded.

Warnings: If you haven't figured it out this is YAOI (male/male) don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Don't own it. (sniff)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2 The Pieces Begin to Move

Rei walked down the hall, no longer accompanied by a stream of servants or Xin. He had just turned eighteen a month or so ago. He was headed to the entrance hall when he saw a familiar blue head along with a blond one, hee smiled as he recognized them.

"Tyson! Max!" he called as he headed towards them. "Hey it's been a while hasn't it?" Tyson said smiling as he turned around to greet his friend. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets "Whoa you're hot" he blurted. Max elbowed him in the stomach "And I thought you loved me" he faked cried. "Oh come one Max, I'm just stating the facts here" Tyson defended as he held his lover closer.

Rei smiled and blushed but quickly lost his smile "You've heard haven't you?" he asked "About my father?" Max nodded "Yeah we got the notice and me and Tyson decided to pay you a visit and see what is really going on." Rei nodded "Okay come on let's go to my chambers and talk" he said as he led them to his chambers.

"So what's the scoop?" Tyson asked as they sat down on the floor making a triangle. Rei sighed as he looked out the window "I don't know a couple of months ago my father fell ill. The healer hasn't been able to figure out what's wrong with him. He is constantly watching my father for any sign of him recovering but it seems he just gets worse everyday" Rei said as je turned to look at his friends. "Well if he fell ill out of the blue than he was probably poisoned or it's just a very nasty cold" Tyson said as he took a sip of his tea.

Rei blinked "maybe but the healer says that he has no fever or any symptom that would classify it as a cold" then he frowned "But who would want to poison my father? I mean he does snap at his servants but not to the point where a servant would try to kill him." "Well he's not just saying a servant Rei, if he was poisoned than it could always be a noble trying to take over" Max put in "I've seen many countries where the ruler was murdered by his most trusted noble or colleague but of course I can't be sure."

Rei put his head in his hands and groaned "Man this is going to age me at least twenty years" and leaned back and laid on the floor. "Rei, don't break your head over this" Max said leaning over him. "Yeah Rei you'll figure it out. It's not your style to despair so don't" Tyson said looking at him. "Yeah you'll see, we, as in us, we'll figure it out" Max said "Thanks Max" "That's what friends are for" he said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Rei smiled as he sat up. "You guys okay if I leave you alone right? I need to go check on him" Rei announced standing "yeah sure go ahead we'll wait" Tyson said as he waved at Rei as he walked out of the chamber.

Max sighed "Poor Rei we're going to help him Tyson. Remember what happened to Brooklyn when his father was murdered with poison?" "Yeah unfortunately, but good thing my bro was with him and stopped him from going nuts" Tyson said drawing Max close "Now that we're alone let's have some fun." Max tried to pull away but gave up when Tyson's lips landed on his neck nipping him lightly. "Tyson...I don't think Rei would...want to...mmm" Max trailed off as he totally gave into Tyson's teasing tongue on his ear.

"Sick bastards" a voice said as they watched the pair kiss and hands roaming each other's bodies. "Tala keep your mouth shut. We don't want them to hear us. Besides we're here make sure the old man dies and dies soon" another voice responded to the first. "Yeah okay well then let's move to the old man's window and give him another dosage of his medicine" Tala said as he jumped from the tree onto the ledge of the building followed by the other. They swiftly made their way to the emperor's window where they waited.

"My son you must be prepared to for anything" he told him. "That's not funny father and I don't appreciate it" Rei scolded as he kneeled beside the elders bed. The man chuckled at hearing the scolding "And I was not meaning for it to be amusing. On the contrary my son I think I will be joining your mother soon. You will rise to your duty and take my crown and wear it proudly like I did and those of your ancestors" Shang told him while looking at him in the eyes.

Rei blinked away the tears that had sprung in his eyes "Please father don't do this to me. I don't think I'll be able to survive. I'm not fit to be emperor. I will bring destruction to our country." "Rei, there is no need for you to worry. You are protected by the guardian of our family the white tiger, Drigger. Drigger will protect you he will make sure that you are doing what you have to" he said wiping his son's tears.

Rei laid his head on the bed, he knew it in his heart that his father wouldn't last more than a day at most. He reached for the elders hand that was still on his cheek and held it tightly. He closed his eyes when he felt the grip on his hand loosening around his. When he opened them his bright gold eyes shown with unshed tears and a fire of determination. "Don't worry father I will not let you down and I especially wont let down my own country" he said as je kissed his father's hand. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to fin Xin standing behind him with solemn expression on his face. "Come Master Rei you must prepare for announcing the death of our emperor" he said sadly. Rei nodded standing, while he walked out he looked back at his father and bowed deeply in respect and went on his way.

"Well seems the old man already gave in" the voice outside the window said as he smiled triumphantly "Nothing more to do than have out forces attack this unstable country. The new emperor will fall easily to us" "Don't underestimate him. Especially the emperor we need to see what happens before move in for the attack. Remember it is like a game of chess the pieces have started to move. All we've done is take a pawn there is still the rest of the pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, a queen and then we have our king the emperor" the other said as they made their way out of the grounds.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Press that little button and tell me what you think. Okay. Thank you.


	3. Sucking Information Part 1

This is an actual chapter not reuploaded. I hope you all really enjoy this. because I enjoyed writing it...er.typing it.

Warnings: YAOI (male/male) and masterbationI have no idea how you made it here because this is the third chapter. remember don't like don't read. If I get flamed I'll just laugh because I think they're funny.

Disclaimer: (sigh) sadly I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3 Sucking Information Part 1

"Master Kai?" a servant said as he bowed "Yes?" Kai answered putting down the book he had been reading. "Lord Hiwatari wishes to speak to you sir" the man said taking a step to leave. Kai sighed "Thank you, you may leave and continue your chores." The servant bowed and went about his chores as ordered.

Kai got up from his seat and made his way to his grandfather's office. He blinked in mild surprise as he found Tala standing in front of the door waiting. "Glad you could make it Kai" he said sarcastically "Shove it Tala" he said as he knocked on the door three times.

"Come in" was the response and the two teens walked in and closed the door quietly and made their way to stand behind the chairs in front of the desk. "The message has just been delivered about the Emperor's death. The service will be held in two days time. You two along with Mr. Kuznetsov and myself will attend the service" he informed. Tala ears perked at the mention of his best friend's name. "Bryan will be attending with us?" he asked stupidly "That's what I just said Tala. Your stupidity sometimes surprises me." Voltaire said glaring at Tala who seemed not to notice. "You may leave. And prepare your things for the trip. The three of you will leave today for the city to prepare anything for myself" he commanded getting nods from the both of them.

When they turned to leave he added "And Mr. Kuznetsov has already been informed of this." And they walked out.

"Well it seems we can get out of this place finally. Can't wait" Tala said as he stretched his arms "What about you?" he asked. "I don't care" he said stoically as he stopped at the door to his room. "Remember Tala don't let your guard down the pieces have barely begun to move and we can't afford any mistakes" Kai said as he opened the door to his room and shut it before getting any type of response from the redhead.

"I don't plan on making any mistakes Kai, just to have fun with my koi" he said as he licked his lips in anticipation and quickly made his way to Bryan's room.

Kai sighed as he threw himself unceremoniously on his king sized bed. "Why?" he asked himself as he picked up a painting of Rei. He couldn't help the heat that rushed to his lower regions at the thought of the beautiful male under him, screaming his name in ecstasy as he pounded into him. He moaned as he erection strained against his trousers and quickly disposed of them.

He laid himself in his bed naked and ran a hand down his chest and pinched his nipples and moaned as his thoughts reverted around the Emperor to-be. He began to stroke himself as his thoughts went deeper into the golden irises he was lusting to see again. His moans became more frequent as he felt himself close to his climax. One thought made him cum harder than he's ever had before when he masturbated. The thought that maybe Rei would love him and tell him so.

He lay there on his bed shame creeping into his mind at the thought of what he had done. If his grandfather ever found out it would be the end of him for sure. He sighed as he sat up looking at the miniature painting of Rei. He quickly hid it in his book and headed towards his bathroom for a bath.

"Kai! Can I come in?" Kai perked his ears at the call from the other side of the door. "Yeah come in" he answered the redhead behind the door. "Hey are you almost ready?" he asked as he came in followed by Bryan. "Yes the servants have taken my things down to our coach" he answered looking from one to the other. "What?" Tala asked innocently a slight blush brushing his cheeks. "I don't wanna know. And don't you dare start snogging each other in the coach because I'll make you walk all they way to the Imperial City" he threatened. "Kai do you really see us as the type?" Bryan asked his eyes glinting mischievously. "Yes I do" was all Kai said as he headed to pick up his book. "We're hurt Kai" Tala sniffed as he dried away an invisible tear.

Kai just glared at them "Whatever" and he slipped out of the room the other two following closely behind him.

"Ah I see you all are ready to leave" Voltaire said as he walked down the stairs. Towards the small group. "Yes my lord" Bryan said inclining his head to the lord as the others had done. "For the service you will wear your dress uniform" he informed "Do not worry I had each of your servants put them in the coach." The three nodded their understanding "Is there anything else you wish to tell us my lord?" Tala asked "No you may all leave" he said and walked towards the library.

"Well I guess we can leave now" Tala said and Kai just shrugged. They all had their coats put on and walked into the wintery air outside. "Who would have thought it could get cold in China" Bryan said rubbing his arms. "Whatever at least it's not as cold as it is at home" Tala said as they headed to their coach. "Nice to see you three decided to go after all" A burly blonde said as they stopped to board. "Spencer no one asked you so shut it" Tala said "Oh what's wrong, little redhead PMSing" "IAN! I'm am so going to pound your long nose into the ground" Tala threatened. "Drop it all of you!" Kai yelled as he boarded the coach and sat on the other side.

Tala sighed and followed suit with Bryan right behind. "By the way we're your escorts" Spencer said as he closed the door and walked to the coach's driver side and Ian to the back bundling up next to Ilia one of the guards. "Oh man" Tala whined as he leaned back in his seat "Quit whining Tala it doesn't suit, well in certain time and places it does actually" Bryan said in a teasing tone. "Bryan!" "Would you two stop it. You can fuck all you want when we get to the palace" Kai scolded opening his book to hopefully get a few chapters in before they arrived at the palace in the Imperial City. "Fine, calm down" Tala said as he sat back and closed his eyes. Bryan put an arm around the others shoulders and pulled him close and closed his eyes as well.

RKRKRKRKRK

"Rei are you sure you're okay?" Tyson asked watching the neko-jin friend sit at his desk pouring over papers and such. "I'm fine Tyson please I need finish all this before the service. Please just leave me alone so I can finish this" Rei said as he ran a hand through his loose knee length hair that was tangled to no end. "Okay come on Tyson let's leave him alone for a while" Max said grabbing Tyson before he made Rei mad and led him out the room.

Rei sighed when they closed the door behind them. "I can't do this not without you father" he murmured standing and sitting on the window sill. He looked out unto the palace grounds that were white and pure as snow fell from the sky. He smiled softly as he remembered the days he would spend playing in the snow with Drigger. The tiger laying in front of the fire place looked up at it's master and slowly stood and made his way towards him.

Rei looked down when he felt the tiger's head on his knee. "Oh Drigger you're my only support right now" he said scratching behind the tiger's ear making it purr with satisfaction. Rei's smile widened a bit as he pet his tiger. Drigger the guardian of the royal family who has protected the family for many centuries. He closed his eyes leaning back feeling the warmth of the tiger as it surrounded him.

"Master Rei?" Xin asked from the doorway where he stood. "Yes?" Rei asked not looking at his most trusted advisor instead focusing on a coach that was entering the grounds. "Lord Hiwatari's grandson and his company will arrive in a matter of moments" Xin informed "You must greet them for they have to bid their condolences to you" Xin finished. "Thank you for informing me Xin" Rei said as he and smiled at Xin gratefully.

Rei made his way to his chambers to tidy up his hair and face so as not look dreadful for their guests. "Thank you Xin" he said as Xin placed his circlet on his head after his hair had been brushed and oiled to shiny slickness. "You are quite welcome Master Rei" he bowed as he stepped back. "Have they arrived yet?" he asked as he stood his circlet making a jingling noise with the movement. "Yes they have been in the entrance hall for less than two minutes. You must make haste as too not keep them waiting" Xin said as he ushered the prince out of his chambers, Drigger trailing right behind Rei.

As Rei walked the jingling rang to announce the prince was within the vicinity. Rei stopped when he walked into the entrance where some servants were taking the guests things to their rooms. He noticed Tyson and Max standing close to them trying make conversation with the guests. He couldn't help but smile as they completely ignored Tyson as he tried to get them into a conversation about food.

He swiftly made his way over the jingling noise announcing his arrival. Tyson and Max stopped and turned to at Rei. They both smiled and exchanged looks and bowed as Rei neared. "My prince" they both said and when Rei nodded they straightened looking at the others.

Rei then turned to his guests and blinked at them. He saw that they were not from here he motioned for someone to come to him. "Yes my prince?" a servant said as he bowed in front of Rei. Rei motioned for him to stand "Has the evening meal been prepared?" he asked "Yes it has my prince, should I got tell the others that you will dine in the great hall?" he asked "Yes and that I have five guests who will be eating with me as well" he answered, the servant bowed and quickly ran towards the kitchens.

Rei again turned to his guests and smiled with welcome at them.

Kai snapped out of his stupor at the beauty the prince possessed and bowed as did the other two. "My prince we come from the northern country of Russia" Kai said formally as he glanced up at Rei. Rei nodded and they straightened "I thank you for coming now if you'll follow we will dine for I am sure that you are weary and hungry from your long trek from the north" smiled as he turned and walked towards the great hall making sure the others had followed.

When they sat the food was served. Rei than remembered who was with he groaned inwardly Tyson would eat everything that was set before him and ask for more for sure. He took a sip of his wine and smiled at Kai who was seated at his left. "Tell me where is your grandfather Mr. Hiwatari?" he asked setting down the glass.

Tala and Bryan looked up and looked at Kai to see what his would be. "My grandfather will join us sometime tomorrow. He had business to attend and could not come with us today" Kai answered easily as he glanced at Rei. Rei nodded his understanding "I know how that works do not worry. I look forwards to meeting Voltaire Hiwatari again" Rei said although deep down he got a weird feeling. Which seemed to have seeped into Drigger who was at his feet and growled low in his throat at the mention of Voltaire's name. "Drigger it is not polite to growl when guests are at the table" Max said looking under the table and saw the tiger's piercing gold eyes looking at him. Rei smiled as the tiger purred and quieted.

"That is quite a tiger" Tala whispered as he took a sip of his drink eyeing the prince carefully. "Yes he was a cub when he was given to me when I was still a kitten myself" Rei said absentmindedly not realizing he had released one of the families most guarded secrets. "A kitten?" Bryan cut in with a raised eyebrow. Rei's eyes widened at the question he had hoped they would let it slip but they were smart. "Um...Ye" "Master Rei I please speak to you in private?" Xin said as he walked towards them quickly.

Rei blinked "Yes, please excuse me" he said to the others as he stood and followed his advisor to a room at the end of the hall. "What is Xin?" he asked as he looked towards the others as he closed the doors. "You know very well that you must never speak of your true heritage" Xin scolded the neko-jin. "Yes I know I'm not supposed to but it slipped out I didn't even realize it until one of them asked about it" Rei tried to defend himself. "It's okay kitten it's okay" Xin said drawing the neko-jin into a hug "By the way what were you going to answer?" he inquired. Rei smiled brightly "That it was what everyone called me at the time and I got used to it" "Good now back before they suspect anything" Xin said and they both headed back into the dinning hall. "Thank you for that information Xin" Rei said smiling as he sat down again. "You're welcome Master Rei I'll take my leave now" Xin bowed and walked away without another word.

"What was all that about?" Tyson asked voicing the question the three Russians had. "At what time would the service take place and how long I it should last" Rei answered lying easily, he then turned back to Bryan "What was your question again..." he trailed off at the realization that he didn't know his name. "My name is Bryan Kuznetsov" Bryan answered catching unto why Rei had trailed off "And I asked why you called yourself a kitten?" "Well that was what my mother and many others called me when I was younger until I was ten years of age did they stop calling me that. Even so some of the older servants still call me kitten I guess it stuck and I even use it to address myself at times" Rei shrugged as he took a bite of his food. Bryan nodded as he glanced at Kai and Tala.

Kai did nothing but listen until a question struck him "My prince is it true that neko-jins exist? I have heard that they are a cross between cat and human is it true?" Rei swallowed and nodded "Yes they do exist but they do not reside in this part of china. From the little I know they reside in the mountains" he answered "Would it be possible for a neko-jin to be working within your palace or in this city for that matter?" Kai asked trying to find some kind of lie in the prince's words. "Yes it is possible although it would be hard to find one. A neko-jin is said to look like a human but have the grace and posture os a feline among other things such as their ears, teeth and their ability to react with incredible reflexes" Rei answered "Of course that's what the books in my father's library say, I have never seen a neko-jin before." Kai nodded finding the questions were getting him nowhere.

"If I may ask how would one know that they are a neko-jin if they were raised away from their people?" Tala asked sitting up a bit. "To tell the truth I know not but I think that the shape of their ears would probably give in the way and then add with the canines also but other that I'm not sure" Rei answered it was becoming increasingly hard for him to lie about his heritage and he was quite glad his ears were well covered by his circlet and hair.

"Tyson you're being messy stop it" Max scolded his lover as he wiped some sauce off his cheek. Rei shook his head smiling at the pair "Tyson I wonder if your brother eats like that" he mused. "He doesn't sometimes I find it hard to believe they're related" Max said smiling at Rei "Hey I don't appreciate that Maxie" Tyson sulked but still kept eating. "Doesn't alter his appetite though" Kai said his face showing disgust.

"Please forgive them they are my friends and have supported me throughout my ordeal" Rei apologized looking at the three Russians with an apologetic look. "Don't worry my prince" Tala said as he took a sip from his glass and pushed away his plate. "Well it seems everyone is done except Tyson" Rei said giving Tyson a look but the guy was oblivious to it. "Don't worry Rei I'll stay with Tyson you go ahead and go and talk to your guests" Max said smiling at Rei who nodded and led the way for the other three.

Tala and Bryan followed just behind Kai. Tala made a face at the jingling sound of the jewels on the princes's circlet "Those things are going to drive me nuts" he whispered "It's worse if you're wearing it" Rei said having been able to hear him. Tala blinked at being heard "Um.." "It's okay I want to yank them off as well but I can't otherwise I will have Xin lecturing me all night about the importance of the circlet" Rei said as he opened the door to a sitting room.

Tala and Bryan quickly walked in. Kai took the door from Rei and smiled softly at Rei. Rei inclined his head and walked in Kai following and closing the door. Rei walked swiftly to one of the chairs and sat and gestured for the other three to sit as well. Tala and Bryan sat close to each other while Kai chose a chair beside the sofa.

Rei looked at each of them in turn and stopped on Kai. "Tell me why are you really here? For I know that my father and your grandfather were not as close as they seemed" Rei asked his golden eyes piercing the three Russians. "We know not what you speak of my prince we came here to give our condolences for your father's death" Tala answered blinking innocently. "Forgive me if I do not believe you. I have plenty of reason to not even let you stay here but since neither of you are Voltaire Hiwatari I will allow it tomorrow I will arrange for one my over lords to house you in their homes" Rei informed his tone sharp and unyielding. Bryan's eyes narrowed upon the prince "How dare you?" he snarled standing and walking threateningly towards Rei.

Rei's eyes slitted and swiftly dodged the blow that had been aimed at his head. "I would suggest you sat back down Mr. Kuznetsov remember you are in China now not Russia" Rei reminded from where he stood leaning against the wall. "Bryan! Sit back down now!" Kai ordered fire burning in the crimson orbs. Bryan blinked and swiftly went back to sit down. "For that just now I could have had you all executed but I'm not I don't want Voltaire all over me for killing his grandson and companions with apparently no excuse" Rei explained as he went to sit back down.

"May I speak with you alone?" Kai asked looking Rei straight in the eyes. "Sure Drigger can always escort your companions back to their rooms" Rei said nodding his consent "Or do you wish to cool off first and then meet me?" he asked standing. "I'll go with them then I'll speak to you" Kai said and bowed. The other two followed his lead bowing as well. Rei nodded and they left swiftly and quietly; not even a backwards glance at him.

"You make me very proud Master Rei" Xin said after a few moments as he walked in. "Were you hearing our conversation Xin?" Rei asked as he made his way to site behind the desk. "No but by the looks on their faces it showed that you didn't let any of them get what they wanted" Xin said smiling. "Xin tell me exactly what kind of diplomatic troubles did my father and Voltaire have?" Rei asked he pulled out a paper that had some of the diplomatic issues during his father's rule.

"It's hard to tell, they were mostly neutral to each other. When you were thirteen though they seemed to be working on a plan which is why trade between Russia rose leaving behind the trading of the other countries" he explained shrugging. Rei nodded reading over the log that had all the trading information on it. "Well I'll leave this for after my father's service. I will personally speak to Voltaire and Kai" Rei said taking all the papers and putting them in the desk and locked it. "You are heading to your chambers Master Rei?" Xin asked standing "No, I'm heading towards the gardens I'm in need to clear my head, but do tell Jenna to have my things ready for when I get back.

"What would you like the scents to be?" Xin asked "Um go to the healer he said he had made a relaxing scent I don't know what it is but I'd like that one and tell them to have the unscented oil for after my bath" Rei answered smiling. "Very well Master Rei, will Drigger be accompanying you?" "Ask him but I think he will come with me, right Drigger?" he asked looking at the white tiger. The tiger purred and nuzzled Rei's leg. "Very well then I will go and inform Jenna and your other servants my prince" he said bowing and heading out the door quickly.

Rei sighed he was happy that Xin hadn't heard the near argument he had with Kai and his friends. He smiled and headed out the door Drigger on his heels. When he neared the doors to the outside he was stopped by one of his servants. "My prince one of your guests wishes to speak with you" he said bowing "Tell me who he is?" "I do not know his name but his eyes are that of the color of red wine and his hair is shaded in two different colors" he explained. "Lead his to the grounds that's where I'll be" Rei answered as another servant laid a cloak on Rei's shoulders. The other servant nodded and went on his way.

Rei walked outside to the freezing cold. He shivered and drew his cloak closer to himself and walked down the invisible path to the grounds. I

It was still snowing and he smiled as he neared the sakura tree he always went to. It was nothing but a bare tree now but he knew that during the spring the tree would bloom the most beautiful sakura flowers on the grounds.

Rei unclasped his cloak and let it fall to the snow covered ground followed by the top layer of his robes leaving him in just a simple kimono. He then reached up and removed the circlet from his head and carefully laid it down on the his clothes. He looked over at Drigger who was giving him a disapproving look. "I'll be fine you worry too much" he said to the tiger who just purred and curled around himself.

"The great prince is going to get sick being out here like that" a voice cut into Rei's musings. Rei turned to face the two toned hair and smiled some "Are your friends cooled off?" he asked "Especially Bryan?" "Yes I'm sorry for his actions he sometimes forgets who he's talking to" Kai said getting closer noting the white tiger following his every move with it's golden orbs. "Drigger go inside and make sure Xin gets the stuff I needed" Rei said to the tiger. Drigger growled but went on his way back to the palace.

Rei frowned as if he had understood what the tiger had meant with his growl. "Is it okay if we leave all formalities when we're in each others company? You can call me Rei" he proposed, Kai nodded and smiled faintly "Sure and you can call me Kai." "Okay Kai what is it that you wanted?" Rei asked leaning against the tree.

Kai looked at Rei and blinked, Rei looked magnificent; ebony bangs covered in snow surrounding his face along with a royal green kimono to top it off. "Actually I just wanted to do this" he said his brain having little say in what his body was doing. "Huh?" Rei looked up and noticed Kai was almost on top of him pinning him against the tree. "Forgive me" he heard Kai whisper before all rational thought left Rei. He closed his eyes as he felt Kai's lips touch his in a gentle kiss.

Rei hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kai's neck pulling the two tone hair closer to himself. Kai pressed firmer into the kiss pressing Rei further into the tree silently asking for entrance into Rei's hot cavern. Rei elicited a moan as he felt Kai's wet tongue slip into his mouth. A fire of passion ignited within the two. If looked close enough the snow falling would melt if it was within range of the heat emitting from the two. Kai ran his tongue over everything he could reach his tongue came into contact with a rather sharp canine almost pricking his tongue. He ignored it and proceeded to plunder deeper into Rei's mouth.

Rei's arms tightened around Kai's neck pressing them further together. Slowly he felt one of Kai's hands running up his side making him gasp and moan at the same time. Kai slowly pulled away and slowly trailed hot kisses down Rei's jaw and finally his neck. "Oh Kai" Rei moaned his canines lengthening a bit as he moved his head to allow more space for Kai's tongue and lips. "Mmm Rei you taste wonderful" he murmured against the other's skin as he kissed and nipped at it. Rei closed his golden orbs shining with lust and desire and nothing more.

RKRKRKRKRK

"I swear he really pissed me off!" Bryan growled as he paced his lover's room. "Would you calm down. I think it's better that Kai went alone he may be able to get more information alone than with us there so calm down love" Tala said from where he laid on the bed reading a book he had taken off the shelf. "Why are you so calm?" the lilac hair said looking over at the redhead. "Because I know what he's doing" azure orbs flashed with amusement as he looked up at Bryan. "Oh do prey tell what is he doing?" Bryan asked walking over to him.

Tala smirked "I'll tell you if you come here" he said Bryan nodded and sat beside him. "What?" he said leaning closer a smirk crossing his lips. Tala slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. "He's using the oldest trick in the book my dear Bryan the oldest it's called seduction" he murmured kissing Bryan hard on the lips. "Mmm I see but the little prince isn't stupid you know he won't fall for it easily if he does fall for it" Bryan murmured laying a trail of kisses down Tala's jaw line. "It's worth a shot don't you think?" he asked letting out a strangled moan where Bryan nipped just under his earlobe.

"Yeah it is. Now enough talk and more action" he commanded pushing Tala down on the bed as he climbed over him. Tala growled as he grinned a wolfish grin "Well come on falcon let's see what you got." "My pleasure...and yours" he added after thinking as he grinned, slowly ridding them both of their tunics.

KRKRKRKRKR

"Kai not here" Rei moaned trying to pry Kai of him. Somehow they had ended up on the snow covered ground. "Just a little more" he murmured as he sucked on Rei's pointed ear. "Kai...please not here" he panted twisting out of Kai's lips sucking on his ears. Kai looked into Rei's face blinking at what he saw. Half lidded lust filled golden eyes, flushed cheeks, bruised lips and ebony locks spread around his head creating a black halo covered in little snow flakes it was a sight to behold. Kai growled but complied nonetheless. "And do tell where do you plan to carry this on?" he asked "We can't Kai, I need to suppress my urges until I get married" Rei said his eyes downcast and he tried to sit up.

Kai growled pushing Rei back onto the snow covered ground "Rei quit lying to yourself you want it as much as I do" he said running a hand up Rei's thigh. Rei moaned his eyes coating again with lust "Fine let's go to my chambers" he whispered no longer caring that his pointed ears and canines were in full view.

Kai smirked and stood helping Rei up off the ground.

Rei quickly walked to the pile on his clothes and quickly dressed again not bothering to put on his circlet. "Come on before my guards think that I've died out here" he said wiping his face. Kai nodded and followed the prince up to the palace.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please tell yes lemon or no lemon or just a lime? It's up to ya'll so tell me in a review or email me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter things will get a little harry from now on. (grins evilly) And another question I want your opinion should I make this an MPreg (a guy having a baby) or not? I've been messing with the idea and I'd appreciate it if I got an answer for it. For those who want to know Rei will be the one to have the baby if I do make it an MPreg. Pleaset review and it would be nice if you answered my questions and suggestions would also be appreciated.


	4. Sucking Information Part 2

Hello nice to see ya'll. I would like to thank all my reviewers Rei-is-fit, WildChipmunkofYonder, beast protector, Shadow Vampiress, Zoranie andtntigris if I skipped someone sorry.

Notes: Okay some people didn't want it and some people wanted later on. This is about the mpreg thing I had two separate plots for this one story one without and one with. I was thinking about it and well to me it seems a lot easier to write it with Mpreg instead of without it maybe because I've already thought about it and came up with ideas. So as of right now it's more than likely this will become and Mpreg as well but sure. Looking for some feedback from all ya'll reviewers. Thankies.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon in this chapter after so many requests for it and probably mpreg but not in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4 Sucking Information Part 2

Rei opened the doors to his chambers and told Kai to wait a second. He walked in and took a look around he found Drigger sitting on a big cushion in the corner beside the fire sleeping and no one else in the room. "You can come in Kai" he said poking his head out the door. Kai nodded and walked into the room.

The chambers were grand a fire was roaring in the fireplace giving off plenty of warmth. The floors were lade with rugs of every kind chairs with tones of cushions and couches also laden with cushions of every kind. He blinked as he took note of the large bed that was covered in a number of pillows and cushions and other small puffy things. Hi eyes flickered to where he saw movement and took in the ebony haired beauty putting his circlet back in it's intricate box making plenty of jingling noises in protest before shutting and putting it with the rest of his other circlets.

"I take it you don't clean this place" Kai stated glancing around the room. "Of course not but there is never really any mess for my maids to pick anyway. The only time I ever spend in here is to sleep" Rei answered as he walked into a huge walk in closet. "You don't need a handful of maids to change your clothes?" he asked eyebrow raised as he sat down on the bed. "No I'm eighteen years of age I think I've mastered the art of getting dressed. The only times when I have dressers in here when there is some sort event that will involve many guests like tomorrow for instance" he heard the prince's voice from the closet. "Hn" was all Kai said after that.

He laid back picturing the beautiful prince under him screaming his name in pleasure. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip and looked ebony haired beauty curiously before looking at what he was wearing. A simple white tunic along with what he thought look like shorts.

Rei stared at Kai for a moment and looked away as he crawled to the head of the bed moving the sheets back. Kai blinked and quickly turned and pinned down the prince when he realized he wasn't going to say anything or do anything. "You said you would do it Rei" he said looking into golden irises with his own crimson ones. "I changed my mind I'm tired and wish to sleep. So get off" Rei said trying to push of the other which was useless for the fact that Kai had a better built and was heavier than Rei.

"No Rei I know you want it just as much as you do" Kai said his eyes glazing over as plunged into the prince's slightly open mouth. Rei's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss but quickly tried to push him away but his resolve was destroyed when Kai moved from his mouth onto his ear. Rei closed his eyes as he moaned slightly loosening his grip on Kai's shoulders. Kai couldn't help but grin as Rei gave in. He had already figured out the prince was a neko-jin the only thing to do was to actually see if the public knew or not. And how they would take it if they didn't. Kai smirked as he moved down to his neck and sucked and kissed the tender flesh and played with the others jugular making the other groan.

Kai's erection twitched with every moan and groan the neko gave out from his throat. Reached down and grabbed the bottom of the tunic and lifted it tossing somewhere in the lavishly decorated room. He then proceeded to the boy's chest all the way down to his navel his moans and groans turning mewls and whimpers. Kai could have sworn he got harder at hearing the neko-jin mewl under him. He then encircled a nipple with tongue hoping to hear more of the beautiful sounds Rei was making.

"Mm...god...Kai..nnn..so good" he moaned out running his fingers through Kai's hair. Kai moved the perfectly peaked nipple to the other making the other shiver in anticipation. He suckled the other nipple just like he had the other, meanwhile his hand ran the others chest and circled the neglected nipple causing the other to tremble. He pinched the little bud hard as he bit down on the other causing the Neko-jin to let out a scream.

"AH! God Kai...please..I need you.." he yelled bucking his hips up into Kai's hoping to get the point across. Kai smirked as he looked into the sweaty face of the other his golden orbs half lidded with pleasure. He leaned down and initiated an opened mouth kiss as he removed his tunic quickly before resuming his kissing and ridding them of the rest of their clothing.

Kai pulled away getting groan of disapproval. 'God he's beautiful' he thought looking down at the prince's heavenly body completely exposed to him. His ivory skin smooth and soft; no trace of scars anywhere to seen.

He then looked around and noticed a bottle of oil sitting on the bedside table and grabbed it. He uncapped it and quickly poured some onto his aching erection and on his fingers. He looked down at the neko-jin for permission and saw a small nod although the golden orbs seemed to relive before he separated his legs.

"What do you want from me?" Rei asked suddenly stopping Kai in his movements. "What do you want Kai?" "Hn" was the only thing he got in return. Rei was about to open his mouth when he felt his legs pushed apart and a finger enter his virgin entrance. Rei closed his eyes and gripped the sheets his body tensing at the intrusion. "Relax Rei otherwise it will hurt" Kai's voice sounded in his ears. Rei licked his lips and willed his body to relax which it did when the finger brushed against something within him making him moan some.

Kai smirked as the neko-jin relented again he added another finger stretching his tight entrance with a scissoring motion before he added another this time his body tensed clamping down on the three fingers. "Come on Rei relax your were doing really well a while ago" he said laying soft kisses on his face and lips. Rei closed his eyes as he felt them start to move and again brushing against something inside him making him moan.

Kai continued smirk as he worked his fingers faster causing his hips to move. Rei panted as he felt the intoxicating movements inside him. He needed more something bigger. He moaned "Kai I need you" he managed to gasp as one of Kai's fingers hit his spot causing colors and his apparent end coming. Kai pulled his fingers out getting a disapproving look from the other.

He leaned down and kissed him drawing his attention from something much larger. He slowly entered the neko-jin causing him to pull away to scream at the sudden intrusion of something much bigger. Kai covered the other's mouth with his own and plunged all the way in with a groan of his own.

Rei felt like he was being ripped in two. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tears coming out of the corners. Kai softened seeing the tears of pain slipping out of the golden eyes. He kissed away the tears tasting the salty flavor. He remained still waiting for Rei to tell him he was ready. Slowly Rei's breathing calmed some and the pain dulled as a new sensation overcame it. He began to squirm signaling to Kai that he could move. Kai quickly look up at the more relaxed features on his face.

Kai slowly pulled out relishing in the pleasure and plunged back in drawing a moan from Rei and himself. He sat a pace that was not too slow but not too fast either. Rei slowly started to move his hips to the pace with a pleasured moans as Kai aimed for his prostate every time. Kai moaned as Rei pushed back against him hard signaling he wanted it to go faster. Kai sped up his cock slamming into Rei's tight entrance drawing cries of pure pleasure with every thrust. Both of their minds were numb and white with pleasure the movements becoming jerky as Kai sped up his pace burying himself deeper within Rei every time drawing the other to his impending orgasm.

Rei opened his eyes and looked straight into crimson ones what he saw brought him to his end he closed his eyes blinding white light turning into a rainbow of colors as he came shooting his seed in between them. His inner muscles clamping around Kai's erection with his pleasured scream feeling the room causing Kai to bury himself deep in Rei and releasing with a muffled scream as he buried his face in Rei's neck.

Rei slumped back into the pillows his breathing irregular and hard. He licked his lips trying to regain his breath noticing Kai's hard breathing against his neck. Rei closed his eyes as rational thought finally decided to make itself present. 'I can't believe I just did that' he thought angrily pulling up the blankets to shield them from the cold. It was then he noticed Kai had never pulled out of him he groaned and tried to get as comfortable as he could with other on top of him.

Rei for all he tried couldn't get back to sleep. Unknowing to him he started to cry. 'What am going to do?' he asked himself 'he found out I'm not just a prince but also a neko-jin.' He looked down at the sleeping form on his chest and glared feeling like hitting himself. 'All this happened just because I couldn't control myself' he mused as he played with a strand of his hair. Slowly his eyes started to give into sleep as he continued to think of ways Kai would destroy him.

RKRKRKRK

Kai opened his crimson orbs and blinked and looked around. Taking in the still dark room. He then looked down at the neko-jin and then he felt something weird. His widened at the thought that all night he hadn't pulled out of the neko. He slowly moved out of noticing the raven hair's body relax more comfortably into the mattress.

Kai smirked as he took a good look at the prince's ears 'pointed just like described and the canines?' he looked at the neko's face and noticed a small point of his fangs sticking out of his lips. 'You've never met a neko-jin? Yeah right' he thought as he slowly and carefully got off the other and got out of the bed. He drew up the blankets up to the neko's chest and then his eyes landed on a dark blemish on the otherwise ivory skin. He ran finger over the small wound on his shoulder and then swiftly picked up his discarded clothing and quickly dressed.

He looked around checking that everything was in place and quietly opened the door. He peeked out and looked around for any guards or people. He walked out and closed the door quietly, swiftly and quietly making his way to his room.

RKRKRKRK

A pair of jade eyes had seen Kai walk out of the room from where he stood behind a statue. The wise old jade eyes blinked as the figure disappeared down the hall. He shook his disapprovingly 'Rei, child what have you done?' he asked himself.

He made his way to Rei's chambers and walked in quietly. He looked around to see if anything had gone missing. He was glad nothing seemed out of place except for Rei's discarded clothes that lay on the floor. He sighed shaking his head, he had been hoping that nothing had happened but now he was sure that something did. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought even thought his hope was a very dim light.

He picked the clothes up and laid them on the foot of the bed and made his way over to the boy sleeping curled into himself like a kitten. He sat and move away some of the ebony bangs hanging in his face. He looked over what he could see and his eyes landed on the bite mark on the boy's shoulder where his long hair didn't cover it. He shut his eyes the dim light of hope snuffed out at the revelation of what Rei had committed. "Oh Rei I hope you don't regret this. Although I think you will" Xin whispered softly bringing up the blanket to cover the teens bare shoulder. He sat down on a near by chair waiting for the neko-jin to awake.

RKRKRKRK

"So how'd it go?" a voice asked walking into Kai's room. Kai turned and took notice of the red and lilac haired boys coming in. Kai sighed shaking his head. "I think seducing him was a mistake although I did find out he was a neko-jin but nothing else" Kai answered the question they had asked. "Also I bet he was pretty good in bed by the sedated look on your face" Tala added with a teasing grin on his face. Kai lightly glared at the redhead for his stupidity. "Tala you're an idiot" Bryan said smacking the redhead over the head. "Okay, okay I'm sorry" he said sitting down in the chair across from Kai. "Okay so what do we do now?" Tala asked going back to being serious.

Kai sighed running a hand through his hair "I don't know I'm stumped. I guess we should wait until my grandfather comes" "Your opponent made a move you never expected or was it you who made the wrong move?" Bryan asked sitting in the other chair. "That's just it I think I made the wrong move. Although I did take a couple ponds while I was at it but he took more. I only took a bit of information that I think is useless against him. Him being a neko-jin although he took none from me he still has the upper hand somehow" Kai mused going through all his thoughts as he talked. "Hm this is something we didn't expect from you but you can't always win Kai" Tala said a worried expression on his face. "Yeah but that's not gonna suit well with Voltaire. Imagine what he'll do when Kai tells him he didn't find out anything but he got a fuck out of it" Bryan said getting a death glare from said guy "Don't give me that glare Kai you know it's true." Kai again sighed "Man this is going to be hell for me" he said rubbing his eyes. "Okay well get some rest we'll figure something out when you can actually think" Tala said pulling Kai up and shoving him towards his bed.

"Alright wake me early though I don't want to miss greeting my grandfather" Kai said for once obeying his friend's advice. He gt under the covers not bothering to undress and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"So what now?" Tala asked as they left the room quietly. "That's a good question. Seems like the old seducing trick didn't work this time around which means he'll have to do other things but I think it's pretty much ruined now. The kitten will now be more vigilant and careful since his secret has been discovered" Bryan mused as they walked into their own room. Tala looked out the taking in the fading darkness.

The horizon's color was quickly turning into a greyish haze the birth of the sun came to be apparent. The houses of the small town were still dark for the exceptions of the few that were beginning to lighten up for business and such. To the right was a beautiful landscape of the mountains all covered in snow looking white against the darkness that ruled there. Tala's ice blue eyes again looked up towards the sunrise seeing the greyish haze turn into a yellowish haze. He turned to look at Bryan who had sat down in a chair and was watching the glowing embers in the fireplace. 'We're screwed' was the thought that ran through Tala's thoughts as he went sit down himself. Waiting for their impending punishment in not succeeding in what they were sent to accomplish.

RKRKRKRK

Rei opened his eyes slowly blinking a couple of times to get his sight to focus. He looked around and saw Xin sitting in a chair by the fire facing him. His jade eyes radiated with something between disappointment and pity. His eyes widened and he quickly looked around finding that Kai was gone, he then again met Xin's eyes with his own his orbs showing only confusion nothing else.

Xin stood and made his way to the boy who looked like a lost kitten. "Oh Rei don't worry I will not think any less of you" he said drawing the boy into an embrace. "How are you feeling?" he asked stroking the Rei's ebony locks. "I'm fine but I am a little sore" he admitted with a slight smile on his face. Xin smiled "That's to be expected. I hope you are ready for today's service your robes have been finished I will need to pick them up later on today" he informed. "Thanks Xin for everything and don't worry I didn't tell him anything but I think he has figured out that I'm a neko-jin" Rei said knowing that, that's what Xin was aiming to ask.

Xin let out a sigh of relief at hearing that and pulled away from the boy. "Okay will you be eating in here or in the dining hall with your guests?" he asked his mind telling him that he would probably eat in his room. "I'll eat in the dining hall I won't let him think that just because he succeeded in taking my virginity that I will be scared to face him or for that matter finding out I'm a neko-jin" Rei said his eyes lighting with a fire of determination. Xin smiled admiringly at Rei 'yes that's the way Rei' he thought standing and heading towards the bathroom.

"I presume you would want to take a bath first" he said looking back at the neko who nodded as he grabbed a robe and wrapped it around his naked body. After his bath he dressed in his normal robes with nothing fancy except a simple circlet.

"While you took your bath I went to check the kitchens, Hana told me she had sent for your guests so I expect they will dine with you" Xin informed as he came into the room. "Oh okay even better well I'm ready" Rei paused as his stomach gave a growl "And hungry" he added with a blush. Xin laughed as he followed the embarrassed neko-jin to the dining hall.

RKRKRKRK

"What was that you said that he wouldn't be coming to breakfast Kai?" Tala teased hearing the jingling sound of the prince's circlet coming closer. "Doesn't seem to be pissed off either. Who knows you probably did him a favor yesterday" Bryan added with a smirk as Kai's face reddened in anger. "Shut it you bastards or he'll hear you" Kai threatened "Hear what Hiwatari?" A person asked from behind them.

Bryan and Tala had an extremely hard time trying to keep a straight face at the face Kai was making. Kai quickly composed himself and turned to look at Rei. "Their stupidities my prince" he said in an emotionless voice "Oh well it wouldn't be the first time for me to hear stupid things" Rei said smiling thinking about Max and Tyson.

"Master Rei! A carriage has just passed through the gates and the symbol of a phoenix my prince!" a servant boy shouted running into the hall. He tried to stop but slid on the waxed floor and barreled right into Rei knocking them both over. Xin like a flash was pulling the small boy off Rei. "Are you alright Master Rei?" Xin asked worriedly kneeling beside Rei. Rei slowly opened his eyes and grinned up at Xin. "I'm fine Xin please don't punish him it wasn't his fault Xin" Rei said sounding just like he did that one time Raul had dropped a platter of cakes on him. "Don't worry we wont come here Keshi" Xin said and drew the boy towards Rei. "You just have to apologize to Master Rei for pouncing on him" he said to Keshi. The black haired boy fiddled with his fingers for a moment then looked at Rei who had sat up and was sitting in front of him with a sweet smile.

Keshi smiled and stepped forward "I'm sorry Master Rei" he said bowing. "It's okay Keshi it really didn't hurt" Rei said as he stood and patted the boy on the head.

"That is absolutely out of order" a male voice was heard from the from front entrance.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well guess who it is those can will get a cookie. Please review it's not that hard you just click on the little button and you write whatever you want. Even some suggestions will be good to me. Well see ya'll. remember review.


	5. Negotiations

Can any of you ever forgive me? I know it's been a while but I just couldn't think of how to put my idea into words and even now it's not that good but I'll fix it later now I'm off to work on chapter six.

Warnings: YAOI I have no idea how you got this far but yeah this is Yaoi, if you don't like then buzz off.

Disclaimer: Now if I owned it Kai and Rei would have made out in the first epsiode they appeared together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5 Negotiations

Rei rolled his eyes since he had his back turned to the one who spoke. "Keshi run along now" he said sweetly to te boy. Keshi nodded an bowed and quickly ran off in the direction of the kitchens. Rei put on a smile and turned around. "Welcome to China Mr..." Rei trailed off not recognizing who it was. "My prince this is Mr. Boris Balcov; my grandfather's adviser" Kai stepped in quickly.

"Ah well welcome Mr. Balcov will you be staying here Mr. Balcov?" Rei asked politely although he could already tell he wasn't going to like this man. "No I must decline, I was only sent to inform Lord Voltaire's grandson something" he explained his cold eyes roaming over Rei as if he was just a slave. Rei's eyes almost turned to slits at being observed in such a way but held back and smiled again. "Well Xin please show our guests to the meeting room where they will be able to discuss whatever it is they need to" Rei ordered looking at Xin, his goldeneyes glinting with a different light. "Yes Master Rei" he said bowing but stopped with there was scuffle.

"Get this beast away from me!" Boris yelled as he scuffled away from the white tiger that was sniffing him. Rei couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. He let Drigger continue a little before Boris pulled a sword. "Drigger!" he yelled in distress watching the blade almost hit him. He sighed when Drigger jumped back just before the blade could slice shoulder. Drigger crouched and growled menacingly at Boris.

Kai and Tala and Bryan all ran over to stand in front of Boris blocking him from Drigger. Although they hated the purple haired man's guts it wouldn't be good for the man to die and then have Voltaire all over them because his adviser died. Rei walked towards Drigger and petted him before he could pounce on all four of the Russians. "Drigger go outside and cool yourself off. You know better than that" Rei scolded the tiger who just looked back at Rei with pleading eyes. "Don't give me that go outside or go back to my room" Rei scowled Drigger purred and turned to head to Rei's room.

Although he wasn't the least bit sorry for Boris he still felt like he had to apologize. "I'm so sorry Mr. Balcov I had no idea he would attack" he said putting a facade of concern on. "It's quite alright but the tiger needs to be tamed. Blasted thing could hurt someone" Boris cursed as he stood "We'll make sure that never happens again Mr. Balcov, now Xin please show them to the meeting so they can discuss whatever they need to discuss" Rei said turning to Xin who nodded and bowed "Yes Master Rei...Come follow me" he said turning to the four Russians.

Xin led the four away into the meeting room they had gone to the night before. Kai and the other two sat down as Boris stood in front of them with a huge scowl. "Now what have you found out?" he asked "Just one thing" Kai answered not looking at him. "And what is that?" "That he's a neko-jin" Tala answered crossing his arms and legs. "That is all!" Boris yelled going red in the face with anger. "Yes that's all" Kai said with a finality to the conversation as he stood. "What did you do all last night that you couldn't find out more!" he asked outraged as he stood looking Kai straight in the eyes. Kai's crimson orbs betrayed no emotion or sign remaining emotionless as he was taught "We fucked" he answered with no feeling.

Boris growled and landed a punch on the right side of Kai's face "You are a disgrace Kai" he said landing another punch on the left side. Kai didn't even flinch at the contact. "I hope you have more information by this afternoon when Lord Voltaire comes" he growled glaring at Tala and Bryan. "We will" Tala said standing along with Bryan. "You better or there will be hell to be paid" Boris slapping Tala and Bryan both "That is for your failure" he added and then punched Kai in the stomach and walked off. Leaving Kai crouched on the ground regaining his breath.

"Well that went well" Tala commented none of the other two responding in any way. "Let's go" Kai said after a while as he stood and looking towards his companions. They both nodded and headed out the door.

"So how was your sleep Rei?" Tyson asked as he stuffed his mouth full of rice balls. "I could have slept better" he answered not hinting on anything "Yeah me too Tyson wouldn't let me sleep" Max put in mock glaring at his boyfriend "Aww come on Maxie" Tyson pouted as he nuzzled the boys blonde hair. Rei couldn't help smiling as they began to argue and fight.

"Welcome sirs your breakfast will be served in just minute" a servant bowed as he sat down the three Russians at the table and quickly went to the kitchens to get their breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Ivanov and Mr. Kuznetsov" Rei greeted with a smile nodding at the three if them. "Good morning my prince" Kai said nodding as well but his voice was void of any feeling whatsoever.

The rest of breakfast was silent except for the chatter between Max and Tyson who seemed to not feel the tension between the Chinese and the three Russians.

Rei was sitting in his study which had belonged to his father looking over parchments and other documents trying to get a clue of what his father had been doing before his untimely demise.

"This makes no sense!" a frustrated voice cut through the silent air as he slammed down many pieces of parchment on the desk scattering them to floor. He laid his head on the desk closing his eyes at the feeling of a headache starting to settle in his head. He groaned and just sat there for some time until he heard the door open and close quietly.

He looked up and his eyes widened "May I help you Mr. Hiwatari?" he asked sitting up straight and began to clean up the scattered pieces of parchment. "Actually I had the impression that you were the one who needed help" Kai answered as he walked on right in front of Rei. Rei looked up at him with indignant eyes. "Well if I must say so I do not need any help from you Mr. Hiwatari" Rei responded with not so much as a blink as Kai sat down on his desk. "Oh I believe you do" Kai smirked as he rested both his hands on either side of the chair Rei was sitting in. "Enlighten me then" he said putting the stack of parchment on the desk beside Kai.

If possible Kai's smirk widened "You want to know what your father did before he died, right? You want to know what happened to piece of land that you once had?" he continued as he began to straddle the prince running a hand up his thigh. Rei's eyes turned to slits as Kai kept advancing on him. "Tell me Rei what do you want to know and I'll tell you" Kai breathed into the Rei's ear. Rei closed his eyes and tried to control his raging hormones. "Come on Rei give in...give me what I want" Kai breathed as he nibbled on the pointy ear. "And...what..is that?" Rei asked his eyes glazing over as Kai continued his ministration.

Kai smirked "I want you to step down. I want you to give up your title of Emperor of China. I want you to give Russia your country" Kai whispered laying soft nips and kisses on Rei's neck as his hands wondered over the sash holding the robes together. Rei sighed softly, his mind telling him to think about what Kai said and his body telling him to let Kai do whatever he wanted to him. He moved his head to the side to allow more access to his neck when what Kai said decided to make itself known. 'Give your title...Give your country to Russia...step down...' Rei snapped his eyes open and pushed Kai off him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari but I'm afraid I cannot step down from my position" Rei answered as he stood looking down at Kai. Kai looked up from the ground and stood. "Hn" was all he said as he walked out. Rei let out the breath he was holding in and sat down heavily in his chair. He looked towards the window and noticed the sun was on the western side. About an hour until the service.

He stood and headed to his chambers to get dressed for the occasion.

RKRKRKRK

Kai fumed as he entered his room. "I take it, it didn't go as you planned" the redhead said from where he stood in front of the mirror fixing up his uniform. "He's very smart he wont go down easily" Kai muttered as he headed to the bathroom to take a bath. "Well that means we need to try other means of getting what we want" Bryan said as he walked out of the closet fixing his cords.

"I know that Kuznetsov you don't have to announce it" Kai yelled from the bathroom. "Just calm down okay we can't think straight if we're clouded by anger we'll figure something out okay" Tala said shooting a warning glance at Bryan who promptly shut his mouth and continued to fix his uniform.

Tala whistled as he saw Kai walk out of the closet dressed in his royal uniform. "Tala you act like you've never seen me wear this before" Kai muttered darkly as he fixed the white jacket. His shiny black shoes glinting in the light below blood red pants with a blue line down the side. He turned and looked in the mirror continuing to fix the blue belt.

The finished product was in one word amazing. The white jacket was gold embroidered sleeves and neck collar. The golden cords covering both shoulders. Medals and ribbons covering his left breast glinting in many different colors. His attire would compete any day with the Czar of Russia.

He turned to his friends and smirked at their stunned expressions. "What?" "Never knew you could look so fucking hot in that uniform Kai maybe you should wear it more often you'll have girls and guys alike hanging off of you" Tala smirked getting a jealous glare from Bryan. "Don't worry Bryan you're still my number one" Tala cooed climbing into the lilac hair's lap.

Kai rolled his eyes at the display of affection. "Yeah whatever get yourselves under control because we're meeting my grandfather in less than five minutes" "Aww you're no fun Kai" Tala pouted as he pulled away from Bryan. "Hn" "Nice response there blue" Bryan snickered as he got a death glare from Kai. "Let's go" Kai ordered as he made his way towards the door.

When they entered the entrance hall Kai felt his breathing hitch at the sight of Rei. Flowing white robes with embroidered golden tigers, golden sash and white slippers were barely seen under the flowing white. His mass of black hair was let loose contrasting heavily with the white of his robes.

"Ah my prince Reimond I deeply feel for your loss" a portly old man said bowing to Rei. "It's quite alright Mr. Dickenson I did not expect you to come for about another month though" Rei commented nodding at him. "Yes well I was in need to stop in Hong Kong for a while" the man nodded. Rei and portly continued their conversation until the doors burst open and in walked a proud figure.

Rei's eyes slits at the sight of Lord Hiwatari walking into the entrance hall as if he was the emperor. "Calm down Rei" a voice said from behind him. He recognized the voice and smiled "It's nice to hear your voice again Lee" he said turning around to face the son of one of his over lords. "Heh it's nice to see you're actually doing quite well considering what happened to your father" he explained, Rei shook his head making the bells on his headdress ring "I'm not doing as well as I look but I'll explain later" he said as he saw the Russians coming his way, Voltaire in the lead with a smirk.

"I must lament the loss of your father young prince" he said in an oily voice as he bowed to Rei. Rei held in the snarl that was ready to rip out of his throat instead a thank you was his response as he nodded to Voltaire. Although Rei held back his snarl at the old man Drigger did not and slowly advanced on Voltaire who was immediately shielded by the three other Russians. "Call off that beast!" Voltaire growled threateningly.

Rei looked at Drigger and who looked back into his golden orbs. Drigger growled low and moved away heading outside towards the gardens which were covered in frost. "I apologize Drigger tends to do that sometimes even to my own servants" Rei explained lying through his teeth. Kai noticed the glint in Rei's eyes that showed he was lying but did not comment on it and moved aside when his grandfather regained his composure. "Then I suggest that you get someone to train that beast" he growled in a low voice as his fists clenched.

Rei's patience was clearly running out as his eyes started to turn into slits and his nails started to lengthen. "Master Rei the ceremony is about to start" Xin informed as he came up to the small group worry flashing in his jade eyes at the sight of an extremely aggravated Rei. Rei smiled "Thank you Xin have the guards surround the area and get everyone to pay their respect if you'd be so kind" "I'll take care of it Master Rei, Lord Lee"he bowed to the two and hustled away ushering people outside.

Lee took the chance and practically dragged Rei outside away from the crowd. "How's life been so far?" he asked as they walked towards the temple where the service would be held. "Okay I guess I really missed you Lee I miss the others too. Where are they anyway?" he asked surveying the crowd a little ways away hoping to see a flash of pink. "They couldn't come Mariah needed to do something for her mother, Kevin is with one of the over lords making sure the crops are doing well and Gary is right now with the guards down in Hong Kong surveying incoming European and American ships" Lee informed as Rei nodded.

The ceremony was done with no interruptions. Soon the guests were heading towards the dining hall to eat and or head to their residences.

Rei walked into his office closely followed by Lee and saw Voltaire sitting in his chair and the other four Russians sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. "How nice of you to finally have joined us" Voltaire commented sitting back in the chair. Rei's eyes turned to slits as he stepped further in "Who allowed you to come here?" he asked glaring daggers at Voltaire. "Well myself actually" he answered easily with a bright smile on his face.

Lee eyes turned to slits and his hair stood on end making him look like an angry lion. "I suggest to lift yourself from that seat Lord Hiwatari this is not your office and it will never be" Rei ground out his fangs poking out of over his bottom lip. Voltaire just smirked and stood and sat down in the chair Kai had vacated. Rei quickly sat down and looked at Lee. "Come here Lee there is no need for you to stand beside the door like that" he said smiling at the man he considered a brother. Lee nodded and swiftly made his way over and stood beside Rei.

"Seeing as you wanted to speak with me, speak" Rei commanded his voice taking into account his royal training. "Ah well it's quite simple really you give up your title and your land and your people will be allowed to live" Voltaire said shamelessly. Rei remained stoic as ever as Voltaire continued "Otherwise we will be forced to act against you." Rei's eyes remained emotionless just like the rest of him. Lee was another thing "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!" he yelled angrily his eyes slitting again as he glared at Voltaire. "I suggest you calm yourself" Boris threatened in a dangerous voice. Lee glared at the purple haired man as he laid a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Listen here little prince no matter what you do this land will become mine" Voltaire said his eyes hardening. Rei's eyes flared dangerously as they turned to slits, he abruptly stood and slammed his hands on the desk "That is Emperor Reimond Kon to you Lord Hiwatari! I will not let your insults and threats take me off my throne! I will never give into your demands and neither will my people! I would rather die than to see my land under the rule of a tyrant!" he yelled face flushed with anger.

"Emperor Rei!" a guard yelled walking in looking extremely worried as his eyes roamed around the room his sword in hand "Is there a problem?" "Genji please escort these men out of the palace ground and make sure none of them ever set foot inside the grounds or better yet this country" Rei said his voice surprisingly calm as he stood straight. Genji nodded and sent for more guards to help him escort the Russians out. Lee accompanied them to make sure nothing happened that was suspicious.

"They have an hour to gather their things to leave seeing as they were staying here" Rei said pointing out Kai, Bryan and Tala. "But you can escort Lord Balcov and Lord Hiwatari out at this very moment." the soldiers bowed to the orders and set to escorting Voltaire and Boris who both had murderous looks on their faces. "I'll go with them, you'll be okay?" Lee asked looking at Rei who nodded tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Lee bowed and quickly ran to catch up to the escort party.

Rei turned to the other three "You have exactly one hour to get your belongings and then you can leave. You will be escorted out of the grounds from there I hope you have enough sense to leave my country" Rei said and turned to go to his chambers.

Kai stared after Rei as the Prince now Emperor walked away. He smirked 'this won't be the last time we see each other Rei.' He then turned and headed back to his chambers to get his things. Tala and Bryan already ahead of him.

Rei laid down on his bed a strange feeling of loneliness washing over him. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a ball. 'I can't do this alone father I need help. I don't have the strength to fight against an army like Russia's' he thought as he felt Drigger snuggle next to him. "Thank you Drigger" he whispered as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter right now it looks like the fic might be thirteen chapters long but not sure yet. Well review and tell me what you think.


	6. Certainties and Uncertainties

Well here it is Chapter 6 I worked on it all today and yesterday yay for me. Hopefully I'll be able to post sometime next week.

Warnings: YAOI don't like then buzz off. If you flame me the flame will go into my box box of burning desires to join DCI (drum corp international)

Disclaimer: Aoki Takao owns it I don't. I only own the oc's which no one is to use without asking.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6 Certainties and Uncertainties

Rei sighed as he looked over attack and defensive plans in his office. He had been feeling really bad for a couple of weeks now and had been dismissing it as just fatigue. Lee looked worriedly at him from where he was sitting in front of him pointing out a good defense strategy.

"Rei are you okay? You know we can always continue this tomorrow" Lee explained as he set down the pointer he had been using. "No we need to get this over with before another wave of attacks hit" Rei said with determination. "Okay if you say so but you know we can always stop" he said and they both went back to looking over the maps scattered across the desk.

"Well that's all for today Rei will continue this tomorrow" Lee said standing and stretching. Rei looked up surprised "But..." "But nothing Rei you need rest I can see it in your eyes. So get some sleep don't worry me and some of the overlords will make plans and strategies and fill you in tomorrow" Lee stopped him as gathered up all the maps and documents and strategy books and set them back on the shelves that lined the walls.

Rei sighed heavily "Fine I guess I can use with some food right about now too" he said sheepishly as his stomach growled. Lee laughed and pulled Rei up from his chair. "Okay my emperor I think it is time for a snack and nap" he said lightly as they headed out of the office and walked through corridors that had more guards then their had ever been inside the palace.

"I still can't believe Russia dared to send a force to take out some of our force" Tyson was heard saying as he gobbled down his food. "Yeah and I thought China and Russia were on good terms" Max said from where he sat across from his boyfriend. "That's because the faces that our countries put on were fake" Rei answered as he sat down in his chair Lee sitting to his right. "I still can't believe your father never left anything about their bad dealings with the Russians" Lee said quietly as he took a sip of his drink and looking at Rei. "Neither can I Lee, but I've always felt something weird about Voltaire and Boris when they came here" Rei said and thought for a second "By the way has their estate been confiscated?" "Yes Kevin personally made sure the property was confiscated and guarded" Lee answered as he began to eat. "What about the servants or guards?" "The few servants were taken to my father's and Kevin's house to work their were no guards leaving me to believe that they took them with them" Lee said as he watched Rei pick at his food.

"That's good to hear anything else apart from the attack on the North?" Rei asked smiling as he took a bite of bread. "Nope Gary said in his last letter that everything was calm with Honk Kong the British and Americans aren't causing any trouble" Lee recalled as he took another bite of his food. Rei smiled "At least they haven't stopped trading with us" China had suffered economically since Russia pulled out of the country no longer trading or socializing with them "they were one of our big financiers they bought a lot of silk and rice from us" Rei commented remembering that a lot of the stock of rice went to Russia since it's arctic climate didn't allow for any kind of vegetation. "Don't worry Rei we're doing just fine without their financial support" Max commented as he had been listening in on the conversation. Rei turned to look at his blonde friend with a questioning eyebrow. Max sighed I guess since you've been really busy with all this stuff you never found out. Your head treasurer asked if I could join in since my skills seemed to match his. China's economy did fall a little but not enough to cause any type of stress" Max said as he took a drink of water "Look at it this way maybe now you can get the Mongol tribe up to the northwest to join us, we can sell them silk and rice and whatever else at a lower price but they more than likely will buy a lot but that's just me I still have to take that argument to Han who will maybe take it to you" Max explained finally taking a breath.

"Max is right Rei and I was asked to join you military staff by Lee himself. Tyson said as he inclined his head towards Lee. Rei blinked once then twice and without warning ran out of the dining hall to nearest washroom he could find. "Rei!" Lee quickly got up and ran after him the other two in tow.

Rei emptied his stomach of all it's contents tears coming down his cheek as he continued to vomit into the basin. "Rei are you okay?" Lee asked then looked at Rei's pale face "Of course you're not." He rubbed circles on Rei's back comfortingly until his dry heaving subsided.

"Im sorry" he apologized as he wiped his mouth and looked at them. "It's okay when you gotta go you gotta go" Tyson said with a smile on his face. "Yeah no harm done" Max added with a grin. "Now let's get you to your chambers so you can lay down. Max go find Chao he's the healer he'll more than likely be in the kitchens nicking some dry leaves or in his chambers" Lee ordered as he helped Rei stand up straight. "No Lee I'm fine I need to finish the rest of that stack of documents" Rei said his throat still burning from the bile. "No you're not fine you've been like this for that last two or three weeks. I was hoping you'd come forward or at least go see Chao but you never did and I'm not letting you kill yourself just because you have duties to do" Lee intervened dragging Rei out of the washroom.

"Kinomiya get one of the servants to clean the washroom will you and Max please do what I asked" he asked looking at the pair behind them. Tyson nodded and quickly headed towards the servant quarters where more than likely he would run into a servant. The blonde also nodded and quickly took off towards the kitchens on the way running into Xin and telling him what had happened since the man had asked. Xin quickly told Max to find Chao and that he would take care of the rest after hearing that Rei had vomited. 'I knew this would happen' he thought bitterly as he quickly made his way to Rei's chambers with two of Rei's personal servants in tow.

"Lee you don't have to do this" Rei said as he was dressed in a sleeping gown. "I don't wanna hear it Rei" he said as he dragged the neko-jin to his bed and laid him down. Just then Xin walked in and pushed the older neko-jin aside and sat beside Rei. "I'll be leaving now to take care of my duties, sir. When you find out what is wrong with him please tell me" he said and bowed and quickly left the room.

"Kitten I knew this would happen I just knew" Xin said brushing aside Rei's bangs. "It's not your fault Xin it was my mistake" Rei said quietly "I should have never slept with him in the first place but...I ... was an idiot...driven by lust" he said as pearly crystal tears cascaded down tan cheeks. "Oh kitten you could not help it you were greatly hurt at the time and only sought some sort of comfort" Xin comforted as he hugged the young man to him. He closed his eyes he hated seeing the one person he considered a son in such a state of distress. He continued to soothe him until the sobbing subsided. He looked down when he no longer heard sniffling and found the young man fast asleep in his arms. He smiled softly and placed a fatherly kiss on the top of his head and laid him down and covered him with the blankets.

Chao cam in quietly followed by max who quickly took his leave at Xin's nod to him. "So what is wrong with him?" Chao asked as he rested his hand on the neko's forehead to check his temperature. "What I have feared has come to pass" Xin answered looking at the tear streaked face of Rei's. Chao sighed as he pulled back the blankets and pulled up the gown to above his abdomen. Xin watched as Chao pushed lightly on Rei's abdomen and then laid his slightly pointed ear onto it to listen to his breathing and then moved up to listen to his heart.

Chao pulled away and looked over at Xin "He'll be fine but keep him from stressing so much. Morning sickness is common among women but amongst neko-jins especially male that's not the case if this ever happens again I'll have to force him on bed rest" Chao explained looking Xin seriously. "I must ask if it is possible for you to answer" Chao said as he sat beside Xin, who nodded knowing what the question would be "who is the sire?" Xin lowered his head and looked at Rei before answering "I'm sorry my friend unfortunately I'm not at liberty to say" he answered remorse in his voice. Chao nodded understanding that what was the emperor's business was his business and no one else's. "Well I'll have my leave now. He will need to rest for the rest of the day and give light foods like soups and stews. Tomorrow he may resume whatever he has been doing only not at such a stressful level" Chao informed as he began to gather himself. "Yes I understand" Xin nodded and followed the doctor out of the chambers, closing the doors right after he left.

Xin sighed and made his way to the sleeping neko-jin and resumed his place watching over him until he awoke. He was certain that the next days, weeks even months would be very hectic.

KRKRKRKR

"Magnificent that attack took them completely by surprise. Were their any survivors?" asked an extremely happy Boris. "Yes there were survivors they fled into the mountains where we could not follow" Tala explained pointing out the mountain region. "There also seems to be some kind of path there that leads almost directly to the Imperial City" Bryan put in as he traced a finger towards the city circled on the map.

"Hmm that may be a problem I would like it if some men went to explore that region" Boris said thoughtfully as he laid his chin in the palm of his hand. "With all due respect sir that's a bad idea as much as we are beating them now their numbers are more concentrated towards the south which will require a vast number of soldiers to take on" Tala intervened not liking that idea at all. "True but I don't plan to send so many maybe up to four people" Boris countered staring hard into Tala's ice blue eyes.

"Now where is Kai?" he asked noticing the bluenette was not present at the meeting. "He is currently taking care of training for the new recruits" Bryan answered truthfully. "Hmm why isn't the trainer training them?" he asked suspiciously, Bryan sighed "The number of recruits was too much for Spencer to handle alone so he asked one of us to help" he explained further. Boris frowned but nodded nonetheless. "I'll speak to Voltaire about this mountain pass and then we'll see meanwhile have your men continue the small attacks" Boris ordered as he gathered up the maps. Bryan and Tala nodded and saluted before taking their leave.

"I don't like that idea one bit. We know close to nothing about China and he wants us to find a pathway through the mountains?" Tala growled as he quickly made his way to the training grounds. "I agree with you but whatever Voltaire says goes" Bryan said as he followed his redheaded lover. "Sometimes I ask myself if it is worth it" Tala said quietly as he slowed "What do you mean?" "It's just sometimes I can't help but think that we're just pawns in a game. Like all Voltaire wants is to control instead of looking for better lives for our people" he whispered as he looked over the snow covered grounds. Watching as the soldiers sat around their camp fires having whispered conversations and eating. "Tala I don't get what you're trying to say" he said confused by his lover's alien words.

"Don't you see Bryan there was no need to go to war with China" Tala began to explain "There is no need for all this we could have gotten what we wanted with words and meetings not fighting and killing" Bryan blinked and stayed silent but wrapped his arms around Tala's waist laying his head on the other's shoulder. "But he turned down our offer" he argued "But don't you see Bryan we didn't offer anything in return that was of use to them just the safety of their people nothing else. We could offered something better apart from that like letting them keep their ports or even letting them keep their government and just ask to open each other's borders" Tala reasoned as he laid back into Bryan's strong arms. "I agree with him" a voice said from behind them. None of them stirred as the comment was carried in the arctic wind that was heading south.

"Sir?" the silence was broken by a teenage boy no older than sixteen his pale blue eyes dimmed. "Yes?" answered Kai who had silently moved towards the other two. "L-lord Hi-Hiwatari...Whi-whish-shes to see... you all" he stuttered his teethe chattering from the cold. Kai nodded and moved past the boy without a word. Bryan and Tala followed closely behind. Tala stopped and looked down at the boy who looked at him with fearful blue eyes.

Tala gave him a sympathetic look before he took off his coat and put it around his shoulders. "Here stay warm and here" he pulled out a pack of dried meat enough to last two days. The took the package into his hands and smiled up at Tala some of the life returning to the pale eyes. Tala smiled back pushing aside one of the boy's fine blonde locks from his face. "Go back home kid you don't belong here. You belong with your parents and family" Tala said softly almost immediately the boy's eyes dimmed again. "I have no family, I have no parents, I don't even have a home" he spoke softly eyes brimming with tears and he let out a small sob. Tala shook his head and drew the young blonde into his arms. "I'm sorry" he said into the blonde's head as he ran his hands up and down his back. The boy hugged Tala and buried his face into the his shirt.

"Tala we need to get going" Bryan said softly as he moved towards them. Tala nodded and pulled away from the blonde. "Go to my tent you know which one it is right?" he asked looking th boy in the eyes. The boy nodded and left towards Tala's tent. "Tala I don't know what happened to my other lover but you're not it" Bryan said as they walked towards Boris's tent. "Hey I can be mature when I want" Tala said as they neared the tent. "Hold it down you two" Kai said and entered the tent followed by the other two.

"Ah so good to see you got the message" Boris said with a fake smile on his face. "Just tel us what you want us to do already" Kai growled as he stood in front of the desk where Boris was sitting behind. "My, my you must learn to control your temper Kai" he tsked wagging a finger. Tala and Bryan both rolled their eyes as they stood in front of Boris. "I have spoken with lord Hiwatari and he was approved that twenty of the men should go and find this pathway through the mountains" he said as he intertwined his fingers. "Who would you like us to take?" Tala asked but there was a scuffle outside as a guard entered the tent carrying a coat in one hand and dragging something in the other.

"What is the meaning of this?" Boris yelled as he stood "Sir I saw this brat trying to steal Lieutenant Ivanov's things" he informed showing him the coat and easily lifting the boy up. "Is that so" Boris said his eyes roaming over the boy's body. Tala saw this and his eyes narrowed "He did no such thing I gave him my coat and those things he was carrying. I told him to go to my tent." Boris looked at Tala and smirked "Since when do you care for the homeless and weak Tala don't tell me you're going soft?" "Of course not sir. I had half the mind to make him my slave" he said automatically thankful the boy didn't say anything but he didn't miss the hurt that passed through his eyes. "Oh well in that case take him back to the tent and make sure he stays there" Boris said and sat back down.

The guard nodded and set down the blonde and lead him out of the tent. "Now what were you saying before we were interrupted" Boris said looking over at Tala. "I was asking who we were going sir?" "Ah quite simple the elite will be going excluding a few who will be needed to lead the armies" Boris answered. "And who are the ones that are being sent?" Bryan asked as he crossed his arms. Boris smirked "This is more of a test of loyalty than anything else" he said "What do you mean?" Kai asked his crimson eyes narrowing. "Quite simple if the team returns with the emperor's head or someone who is of great importance they will be rewarded with highest honors. If they do not come back with something than we'll see what happens" he said "And if they don't return at all?" Bryan asked his eyes narrowing as well "Sadly there will be nothing we can do" Boris sarcastic tone was enough to tell them to drop it.

"So are you going to tell us who's going or are we going to play the guessing game?" Kai asked as he folded his arms. "Patience Kai, Patience" Boris taunted "I'll show you patience Boris. With your head hanging off the highest mountain" Kai growled menacingly. "Such a spoiled sport" Boris fake pouted "but I will tell you. The three leaders of that campaign will be yourself Kai, Tala and Bryan from there you can choose whoever you want limit of four more companions" he said as he sat back down with a smug look on his face.

"Don't take me as being and insubordinate person Boris but what if there is no way over the mountains or through for that matter?" Tala said as he looked down at the map. "Well that will be your problem. Lord Voltaire has instructed that you leave before tomorrow at noon. That will be all you are dismissed" he said waving them off. All three stood up straight but did not salute and walked out heads held high.

"So what time do we leave?" Tala asked as they headed towards their tents. "Later on tonight I want to be out of here before dawn" Kai answered "Sir" they both mocked as they walked. "Who are we taking with us?" Bryan asked as he looked around the grounds at the men walking around, sharpening their swords, or making arrows. "The ones we trust the most" Kai answered, Tala and Bryan looked at each other and nodded "Spencer Vyacheslov" "Hn" "And Ian Viocklovski" Tala added with a slight smile. Bryan glared at his lover but didn't comment as much as the short young man was annoying he was very trustworthy. "Well I suggest that you get some rest. Tomorrow we have a big trip ahead of us" Kai said as he entered his tent which had a giant phoenix imprinted on the flaps. "I'll see you later I'm going to pack and hopefully get some shut eye" Bryan said as he hugged Tala and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah you too Bryan" Tala said giving him a kiss on the lips "I love you" he breathed giving him another sound kiss on the lips. Bryan pulled away reluctantly "See ya" he whispered and walked into his tent that had a falcon imprinted on the flaps. "Night" Tala whispered and made his way towards his tent pushing aside the flaps that had an imprinted wolf on them.

The boy looked up from where he had been bundled in Tala's blankets. He quickly scrambled to get out of them. "No don't you're fine" Tala said as he entered and took of his snow covered boots. The boy stopped and looked at the red head who was moving around the tent collecting his things. "You're leaving" it wasn't a question it was a question. "Yes I'm leaving but you're coming with me. We're leaving before dawn so get some sleep" Tala explained as he packed all his clothes and left out a smaller outfit and coat for the boy. "By the way what's your name?" he asked looking over at the blonde. "The boy smiled slightly "My name is Alexandre Dimitrov" "Dimitrov?" Tala turned to look at the boy again and noticed something familiar about him. "You wouldn't be Vichel Dimitrov's brother would you?" he asked the boy nodded shyly. "Well that's something your brother was one badass too bad he couldn't escape the attack" Tala said as he finished up his packing.

"You knew my brother sir Ivanov?" Alexandre asked "Yes I knew him and please don't call me Sir Ivanov makes me feel old" he joked as he moved to sit beside him. Alexandre smiled and continued to ask questions about Tala both not noticing when they had fallen asleep.

"Tala wake up we're leaving" Bryan's voice broke through his sleep. "Alright, alright I'm going" he mumbled as he sat up and started to get dressed. "Dimitrov wake up we're leaving" he said shaking the sleeping boy beside him. "I'm going" he mumbled as he opened his pale blue eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Let's go here get dressed in these" he said throwing Alexandre a pair of clothes and boots. "They might be a bit big but you'll grow into them" Tala observed as he put on the shirt over the shirt he was already wearing and proceeded to put on the pants and boots.

"You're all ready right?" Kai asked as he looked at the small group that had assembled. They all nodded as Kai took out a map. "Come on let's move I know where this thing is. Hopefully we'll be there by nightfall if we don't stop too much" he said as he looked at the others. "Alright well let's go I don't feel like seeing Boris's ugly face so early in the morning" Bryan grumbled as he walked everyone soon following.

Tala shivered a bit 'I'm still uncertain of this' he thought as he watched Alexandre carefully.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It's a little on the short side but this was more of filler chapter. QUESTION! okay I want to see if you guys can figure out what is wrong with Rei although i think it's quite obvious. Well review please and tell what you think and where I could have done better in. See ya maybe next week.


	7. Movements

Well here is the seventh chapter. I"m sad to say that I've written out an outline and there is only 3 chapters left plues the epilogue. (sniff) I'll miss this but I'm proud of it.

Sorry for the late update but I had band Practice and then homework I'm sure a lot of you can understand. Well at least I updated.

Warinings: Yaoi, MPreg...yeah don't like don't read. If you flame it's just going to my burning desire to join DCI (Drum Corp International)

Disclaimer: Do you see Ka and Rei together? Do you see Hilary dying a painful death? Do you Boris getting his eyes skewered out? No? then I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7 Movements

"It's cold" Tala whimpered shivering from the blast of wind that hit them head on. "No shit sherlock" Kai glared as he went to open the map with shaky hands. Tala was about to open his mouth when Spencer cut in "Just drop it. We're all cold okay." Tala sighed and drew closer to Bryan hoping to generate some heat.

"Dammit! Boris that fucker!" Kai shouted to the winds throwing the map and letting the wind carry it away. "Kai what look what you just did!" Tala shouted walking over to him. "It doesn't matter there was no path in these mountains in the first place anyway Voltaire and Boris sent us here just so we could freeze to death. And I don't know if we have enough food to make it back, do we?" he asked looking over at Spencer who was holding the only horse they had left. The looked into the pack "We have just barely enough but I don't think it will last all the way to the camp" "And besides it'll takes us a while to get back to the camp" Ian said who had been keeping track of how long they had been on the road.

"How long has it been since we left?" Bryan asked hugging Tala who had sought refuge in his embrace. "A little over four days. And considering we don't have a map anymore it'll take us longer to get back" Ian said putting very bluntly for all to understand. "So what do you all say? Do we stay and wait until we freeze to death or do we make our way back, hopefully making it to the camp?" Kai asked turning to his companions. "Well I say we should go back" Tala said looking at Bryan who nodded in agreement. "What about you three?" the two-tone haired man asked looking at Spencer, Ian and Alexandre. They all shrugged "I guess let's go back" Alexandre said looking at the other. "Well what are we waiting for let's head back to camp" Ian said Spencer nodding to what they had said. "Okay well let's rest for a little while then hit the road. And no one is to fall asleep under any circumstances!" Kai shouted over the harsh wind that threatened to take them all.

Kai found a space beside the mountain wall where the wind didn't hit so harshly. "All I know is that when I get back I get to cut off Boris's head" Ian said as he huddled close to Spencer who had Alexandre in his lap. "I agree and I get to skewer his eyes out" Tala said smirking as he snuggled deeper into Bryan's arms. "Don't forget to also rip out his tongue" Kai added thankful that Ian had started this in order to keep them all awake.

"Alexandre you're safe to sleep right now" Tala said noting the that a lot of color had returned to the boys cheeks thanks to Spencer's heat. The small blonde nodded and closed his eyes. "You just said that so the kid wouldn't have to see the display you two are about to do" Ian teased seeing a glimmer in Tala's ice blue eyes. "Yeah so what at least it'll get our heat back up" he defended as he turned in Bryan's lap to face him. Ian rolled his eyes and decided he preferred to have a conversation with Spencer instead of watching the two lovers in front of him.

Tala slipped his arms around Bryan and nuzzled his nose into his neck. "Bryan you better kiss me before I do it" he demanded nipping at the skin lightly. Bryan smirked and moved Tala's face to face him and kissed him gently. The kiss was slow and loving and soon turned into a demanding and passionate one building the heat in them quickly.

Kai just sat there watching them, unwanted memories returning to him. Beautiful golden eyes filled with lust, lips swollen from many kisses, beautiful raven locks that felt like silk, soft tanned skin and a tender heart to love. Kai sighed shaking his head of the images of the one he had taken, the one he had hurt endlessly. He felt a sting in his eyes and quickly blinked the stinging away. It wasn't possible for him to fall in love it just wasn't, it was weakness in his eyes but no matter what he had. It had been about a month or two since he'd seen the beautiful neko-jin and he couldn't get him out of his mind. 'Rei...' he thought looking up at the sky the clouds had receded and now left the beautiful starry sky in view.

Kai blinked noting something different, the wind had stopped completely, leaving silence in it's wake. "Guys we should leave, we need to take advantage of the wind and snow free weather" he said running his crimson eyes around landing on all his companions. "Alright, Alex wake up" Ian said shaking the sleeping teen who blearily opened his eyes. Tala slowly pulled away from Bryan when he felt a hand on his head. "Come on we're leaving" Kai said softly, Tala nodded and slowly stood Bryan following. They all ate something quickly and headed back to the path heading back to their camp.

RKRKRKRK

"Yes another swift victory!" Boris exclaimed when he got the news of the Chinese retreating more south, the Russian army ever closer to the Imperial City. "Have you received word of my grandson?" Voltaire asked from where he sat in a chair "No word from any them sir. I do believe the harsh cold may have frozen them alive" Boris said with a glint in his eyes. "That is good. I do believe that with my grandson things would have moved a lot slower than we are now" Voltaire said smirking as he looked on a map with all their advances. "Let the generals know that they should keep on the attack we must drive the Chinese into the Imperial city where we will corner them" Voltaire ordered. Boris nodded and quickly left the tent.

'Emperor Reimond Kon you will fall to me' he thought as he looked at a mini portrait of the emperor. He swiftly stood to make sure the generals were doing what they were told.

RKRKRKRK

Rei gritted his teeth at the news of his forces being pushed back "Damn that Voltaire!" he shouted slamming his fist on his desk. His eyes began to sting with tears the way things were looking he'd loose his country to Voltaire and he couldn't have that not when he was expecting an heir not when he hadn't even found someone he loved. He laid his head on the desk and cried silently as his hand roamed over the slight swell of his stomach. 'Kai...' he thoughts automatically went to the two toned haired man who had taken his virginity, given him something to take care of and the one who took his heart and shattered it.

He opened his eyes when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Rei you must be strong" the voice said softly "I know it seems bad but you must hold yourself with pride do not loose hope the Mongol tribes have yet to send word in saying they will help." Rei sniffed and nodded as he wiped his eyes of the tears.

"Xin I want you to send letters to all able bodied men and I want all the battalions in the south to come up and push the Russians back to Russia. Make sure we have at least a company in the south. Have all my generals and overlords come here to discuss what we need to do. And make sure in the notices it says at this very moment" Rei quickly jutted off hoping Xin had gotten all of that. "And if possible to have the Japanese come and help as well but for that I will speak with Tyson you may go and send those notices now. And please send them with the swiftest riders we have" "Yes my emperor" he bowed and swiftly left the room to the task given to him.

Rei stood and made his way to dinner, he sighed thinking about Kai 'I wonder how feels about this?' he snorted as he answered his own question 'Probably cheering with glee at another one of my defeats. Well I'll show Kai, if I fall I will fall with my head held up and proud.' He rounded the corner only to run into another messenger.

"My emperor a message from the front lines" he informed bowing and handing over the rolled up piece of parchment. Rei took and read through it quickly, "Damn I thought they would take another break. Listen I need you to get as many as you can to help search for Overlord Lee. Tell him to come to me immediately" Rei said with urgency in his voice his eyes also showing a mixture of emotions that were no where near happy and joyful. "Yes my emperor" he bowed and quickly ran down the hall alerting all the guards in his path of what to do.

Rei quickly made his way to the kitchens "Julia?" "Yes my emperor" the woman with a yellow fringe in the front and brown hair in the back said looking over at his. "If it's not too much trouble do not set the dining hall tonight. Have Kinomiya, Mizuhara, Lee and my dinners served in my chambers" "Yes my emperor, I will tell the rest of the workers that" she said bowing and quickly going to the others.

Rei walked out and headed towards his chambers along the way telling a servant to tell Tyson and Max to go to his chambers. He clutched the piece of parchment in his hand again he felt the overwhelming feeling of helplessness settle in the pit of his stomach. He walked into his chambers and quickly emptied a table of it's contents. He then walked to his bed and laid down with a sigh and unconsciously began to rub the slight bump on his abdomen.

"Rei are you feeling okay? I came as fast as I could" Lee said walking into the room and moving towards Rei. "I'm fine my country isn't" the raven haired stated and he turned to give the piece of parchment to Lee. Lee took and quickly scanned it his paling some "This can't be they just finished a wave and they're starting another? At this rate..." he trailed sitting heavily on the bed beside Rei. "No matter what happens Rei I will stay by your side. If it comes to worse I will do everything I can to protect you" he vowed "As we will" another spoke as they entered the room. "Thank you all" Rei said smiling at the pair with shimmering golden eyes.

"Please don't start the water works Rei. I swear this whole thing about you being pregnant has weird me out" Tyson said with a slight smile as he shuddered. "Tyson that's not very nice" Max scolded bonking his boyfriend on the head. "But Maxie it weird you out too" Tyson defended as he crossed his arms mock glaring at blond. "Okay, okay you win" he said pouting cutely as he moved to sit down.

"So what was the urgency for?" Tyson asked taking a seat beside Max. Rei sighed as he looked at Lee. Lee handed over the piece of parchment to the two. The two quickly read it and they both looked up with shocked faces. "No offense Rei but judging by what it says in this we don't stand a chance. They're forces are twice as big as yours unless there was by some miracle that the southern battalions could make it here" Tyson said frowning as he thought about what they could. "I know that Tyson but I hope that if the Russians do move in on the city that by then the southern forces will be close to here and they would be trapped" Rei said as he sat up facing the other two.

"That sounds like an idea but we'd have to sacrifice the city. And we'd have to get everyone out of here" Max said thoughtfully "I'm going to stay if that becomes our plan" "WHAT! Rei you can't do that!" Lee shouted outraged "I have to Lee you know better than anyone that things that are meant to be kept a secret, spread like wild fire, and that will just cause them to move to where our armies cannot reach in time" he said glaring at Lee. "Rei I know that you believe it's your duty to do that but you have to think, that it's not just you, remember that you are carrying a kitten inside you" he said running a hand over the small bump being careful to not irritate Rei.

Rei was not overly fond of people touching his swell the only ones he allowed were Chao because he was the doctor and Xin because he was like a father to him and on strange occasions he allowed Xin's wife to touch it but only because she had experience in what it felt like and would share some tips on how to handle some things.

Rei sighed as he put his hand over the swell, he had not even told Lee or anyone to who the kitten belonged to only Xin knew and he liked it that no one else knew about who was the father. "I know that but I'll have you here Lee with me, that way if it comes to worse well at least we were together until the end" he said his golden eyes again shimmering with tears. Lee nodded "I understand well I guess that's what we'll have to do, what about you two?" "You know us we're are so staying here and hopefully kick some Russian ass" Tyson said punching the air.

"I knew you two were insane when I met you all those years ago" Rei said as laughed at the couple's affronted looks "I was only playing you two" "Uh-huh yeah whatever Rei you just hurt my feelings" Tyson wailed as fake tears ran down his cheeks. "Yeah Rei how could you say something like that!" Max joined in as well both making Lee and Rei laugh their hearts out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" a voice said from the door. All of them stopped and turned to see who it was. "Hito!" Tyson with the speed of light glomped his brother. "Whoa kiddo it's okay no need to strangle me" he said patting his brother on the back. "How are you Hitoshi?" Max asked standing along with the rest "I'm doing great thanks Max. And it is always a pleasure to see you Rei" he said bowing slightly to Rei "And I mean it" he added with a wink making Rei blush. "I suggest you look elsewhere Hitoshi" another voice cut through. "Brook" Tyson said shaking hands with his brother's lover. "It's nice to see you again Brooklyn" Rei smiled as he nodded at the two in front of him. "No offense but I have no idea who you are" Lee said looking at the two in front of him.

"My excuses great sir my name Kinomiya Hitoshi Tyson's older brother" Hitoshi said smiling as he extended his hand to Lee who shook it. "And I'm Brooklyn Mason Hitoshi's lover" Brooklyn said also shaking hands with Lee. "I'm general Lee Chang" Lee introduced nodding at the two. "Um no offense but why are you two here?" Rei asked looking at the couple.

"Hitoshi turned serious eyes to Rei "I received a letter telling me about the troubles you were all having here and how Russian has decided to begin a war against you so I gathered some of our forces to come and help and they are waiting orders on what to do" Hitoshi explained and brighten when hope began to shine in the neko-jin's golden eyes. "Hito I don't know what to say" he said golden eyes shimmering yet again. "No more with the water works Rei it's scaring the population" Tyson said covering his eyes. Rei smiled as he got his emotions under control.

"I also know about another little Rei on it's way" Brooklyn smiled as his landed on the swell of Rei's abdomen. Rei blushed and glared at Tyson and Max "One of you squealed who was it?" he asked they both pointed at each other making the rest laugh. "Actually it was the both of them it had both their names at the bottom" Hito said with an evil grin. "Hito how can you say such things? I'm your brother" Tyson glared at his older brother. "But you're a brat so yeah" Hito said smirking at the glare Tyson shot at him.

"Okay well Hito thank you for bringing some of your forces to help us and I swear that I will find a way to repay you. Lee if it's okay maybe you can do something about their troops" Rei said looking at Lee with serious eyes "Of course come on I'll show where they can rest and such and then after we've figured out what to do they can just relax" Lee said as he was followed by Hitoshi and Brooklyn. "Well I guess it's time for some dinner, so I'm heading for the dining hall" Tyson said stretching as he stood. "Oh Tyson I told the servants to serve us dinner here I guess you could send someone to tell them that you're going to eat in the dining hall or in your chambers" Rei said remembering what he had told Julia.

"Oh okay thanks for the heads up. See ya Rei and please get some rest you look like you really need it" Tyson said looking at Rei with worried storm blue eyes. "Yeah Rei we don't want anything to happen to you" Max said as he followed Tyson out of the room. "Don't worry guys I will" Rei said waving at them as he sat back down on the bed feeling extremely tired.

He put his hand on his abdomen and began to rub it gently. "I hope that maybe you can meet your father someday kitten I really do hope that even if it's just a brief moment. You were a mistake but I love you all the same because you're a part of me. You are my only will to keep going, do you know that? You're the reason why I'm trying so hard to keep my country. So that you can grow up safe with no worries about being attacked or kidnaped. Well I guess I'll just have to see what fate has in store for us" he whispered as he curled up on the bed holding his swell lovingly.

"Rei sometimes you really surprise me" Xin's voice said softly "I have brought your dinner and I have taken care of where the other's dinners are supposed to go" he said as he sat beside Rei running a loving hand over the neko-jin's raven hair. "Xin do you think we stand a chance against a force twice the size of ours?" Rei asked sitting up and facing Xin.

Xin's jade eyes misted a bit but still held a glimmer of hope in them "All you can Rei is to hope, prey to the ancestors and fight with all your strength. That is all I can tell" he sadly, Rei nodded satisfied with the answer he got. "Now time to eat. I must say the kitten must be very hungry" he said smiling as Rei's stomach answered for him making the raven hair blush profusely. "Ahh I see I was right, now eat up" Xin teased as he lifted the bowl of beef stew with vegetables. "Thank you Xin I don't know what I would have done without you" Rei said as he took a spoonful his eyes for once that day showing a glimmer of happiness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

If there are any mistakes tell me. Right now I'm so tired that I can't really do it. I promis I will put up and edited chapter when I edit this okay. Be happy please. Now if some of you will so kind as to review and question I'm taking votes on what you all want Rei to have and the question is boy or girl and if you give me name ideas I'll appreciate it as well. Please review Thank you.

Again sadly this is coming to a close in like three chapters or four and then the epilogue I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya next week sometime.


	8. Closing In

Yay I updated! I kind of had some trouble sorting my ideas for this chapter and it came out a little shorter than the others meh whatever. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Same thing as in the others.(too lazy to type the warnings. XD )

Disclaimer: Do you see Kai and Rei getting it on? Do you see Mariah andHilarydying painful deaths? Noso I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 8 Closing In

"Come on we're almost there" Kai said as he noticed that the rest were falling behind. "Well Kai slow down we've been walking for the past week you kind of get tired you know" Tala complained glaring at the stoic teen. "Sorry Tala but if we don't move it we're never going to get there" he said turning back around and standing there until they caught up with him. He sighed thoughts of Rei had been plaguing his mind for the entire trip back. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to the neko-jin if he didn't get there in time. He snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Bryan speak "How much distance do you think they've covered?"

Kai looked at him and then back out to the snow covered ground "A lot is all I can say" he answered "Well come on I'd like to rip Boris' eyes and tongue out" Tala said walking past everyone in a new determination.

Tala smiled a bit as he looked behind him only to find Alexandre only a step behind him. "Hey you okay?" he asked the small blond. "Yeah a bit tired but getting back to camp is more important" he answered smiling his light blue eyes glinting in the light of the day. "That's good because the way Kai is worrying we're so not stopping for longer than five minutes" Tala said with a slight smile slowing his pace so the teen could fall in step with him.

"May I ask?" At Tala's nod he went on "I know that he wants to get there to kill Boris and Voltaire for trying to kill of us. But what's it to him if China loses the war? It wont affect us any" Alexandre observed as he looked at Kai who had taken the lead once again. "I'm not sure if this is the truth but back when we were trying to get as much information from the Prince. Kai got involved with him, hoping that he would give some info. Turns out it went the complete opposite and it fired up the prince's will to not fall to us" Tala explained trying not to reveal too much on Kai even if they were the only once around.

"That still doesn't answer the question" Alexandre pushed his eyes glinting as he looked at Tala. "You remind me a lot of Vichel" Tala smirked as he noticed the look in Alexandre's eyes. "Whatever now answer the question" he said making Tala blink in surprise. "Heh he got you good Tal" Ian teased making the redhead glare at the short man who was walking a little ways ahead. "Shut your trap shrimp. Or I'll step on you" Tala threatened glaring daggers at Ian. "Yeah uh-huh whatever" he taunted "Zip it Viocklovski" Bryan snapped effectively shutting the other man up. Ian sped up to catch to Spencer who was walking just behind Kai.

"To answer your question Dimitrov. Kai has a thing for the Emperor of China and wants to protect the fool, though that's just my opinion" Bryan answered easily. Alexandre blinked over at Kai, since he couldn't see the two toned hair's face he couldn't make a conclusion but he shrugged "Thanks I guess, but from what I've heard he's not one to feel." "That's a lie he does feel he's just extremely good at hiding it. Like right now if one of us was to drop dead, he'd be nice enough to close our eyes and dig us a grave" Tala said as he laughed at the image his mind had conjured. "Or he could just let you rot and/or let the wild animals eat your flesh" said man said glaring at the redhead. "Yeah right Kai we all know your conscious wouldn't let you" Tala retaliated as he kept walking ignoring the death glare the other was sending him.

"Tala just shut up" Bryan said catching up with his lover and wrapping his arm around his waist. "Fine" he said and leaned against Bryan as they continued to walk.

"Look we're almost there. I recognize this weird rock form, when we passed it the first time. It was like maybe half a day" Ian said pointing out a rock that looked suspiciously like a roaring tiger. "That's good come on. When we get to camp they will more than likely not be there. We'll rest for couple of hours and then we'll move south taking the route their taking" Kai informed as he nodded at Ian's great observation skills. The man was annoying to all hell but was very good at remembering things such as the one he just did.

"Yay finally I'll be able to actually sleep" Tala gushed as he ran all out for about ten yards before he stopped dead in his tracks, swaying on his feet. "Tala!" Bryan called as the other fell over on the snow, the white fluff cushioning his fall. Bryan ran to see what had happened Alexandre and the rest falling in behind him.

"Tala are you okay?" he asked for once his mask of indifference gone. "Tala?" he tried again lifting up the limp redhead onto his lap. He checked his pulse and sighed to find out there was one a little erratic but there none the less. The redhead whimpered as he scrunched up his features as if he was in great pain. "Tala?" Slowly the redhead opened his ice blue eyes that seemed to in and out of focus. Tala turned his head away and closed his eyes again. "Tala don't you dare go to sleep" Kai said making the redhead groan in annoyance.

"I think he's just exhausted. He hasn't slept at all Kai. Even you got a five minutes of sleep last night" Spencer pointed out. He remembered watching the redhead stoke the fire up to keep the rest of them warm he had offered to take watch so the redhead could get some sleep but the other denied it and told him to go back to sleep. Kai sighed as he saw Tala close his eyes again. "Okay well we'll take turns carrying him and when we get back to camp let's hope they left our tents where they were" Kai said as he watched Bryan cradle the sleeping redhead in his arms.

Their trek had taken longer than Kai had wanted it to take but with Tala out cold and having to stop to check the redhead was still alive consumed their time but eventually around the six in the afternoon they arrived at what used be the camp site only to find it completely empty except for their tents. They had all sighed in relief and had made their way to their own tent Bryan taking Tala to his to bundle him up to keep him warm.

Some time later all of the were sitting outside around a big fire eating some of the non perishable food they had found. They were all silent basking in the warmth the fire gave off. Occasionally a pair of lilac eyes would look in the direction of his tent hoping to see the red head walk out.

"He'll be fine Bryan. Tala is too stubborn to die without cutting off Boris' tongue" Kai broke the silence after getting frustrated with Bryan's constant worry. "Shut it Hiwatari I should be telling you not to worry about your precious kitten. I know that, that is the reason why you're in such a hurry to get to the Imperial City" Bryan snapped glaring at Kai who glared back. "I suggest you speak of the things you do know of instead of making things up Kuznetsov" he said tightly as he stood to go and walk around. Bryan sighed he knew he shouldn't take his frustration out on Kai but he was just worried about his lover.

Bryan stood and looked at Ian "Keep watch until Kai comes back" he ordered and walked back to his tent. He laid down beside the redhead and pulled him close. Laying the other's head on his chest, he closed his eyes a relief washing over him as the other wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Tala" he whispered kissing the top of his head. His only response was a tired sigh but smiled when he saw the slight smile on Tala's lips. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with no worries except the dull guilt of telling Kai off in front of everyone outside.

"Bryan?" a sweet voice said in his ear making the other stir in his sleep. "Come on Bryan Kai says we need to leave. That we've wasted too much time already" he said shaking the lilac hair lightly. Bryan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the site that greeted. A smiling Tala with tousled bed hair, "It feels like forever since I've seen you" he murmured pulling Tala down and kissing the other's lips softly. Tala sighed and said nothing and let Bryan kiss him. Bryan ran his tongue over Tala's bottom lip nipping it slightly asking for entrance into the hot cavern that he knew so well. Tala readily opened his mouth welcoming Bryan's tongue with his own. War inside their mouths soon commenced drawing slight moans from the redhead who was fast losing the war. In the end the redhead gave in with a loud moan and let Bryan climb over him. Tala moaned softly as Bryan began kissing his neck and running his hands over Tala's toned abs.

"You know Tala I remember specifically telling you to wake Bryan up and get ready to leave. Not wake Bryan up and start shagging each other" Kai's voice said over Tala's whimpers of pleasure. Bryan slowly pulled away from the neck he had been marking and turned to Kai who had a glare on his face "That would be my fault. So you ready to go save your kitten" he said pulling completely away from Tala who groaned in protest. "You better shut it Kuznetsov, just because I slept with him doesn't mean I love him" he said curtly watching Bryan get dressed and Tala sitting up with flushed cheeks. "Come on we're leaving. We're already late as it is" Kai said turning away and walking out into the frigid air. Tala sighed and ran a hand through his hair tousling it even more. "Come on wolf we need to get moving" Bryan said as he began to pack a few things. Tala nodded and stood "I'm going to get my stiff. I'll see you in bit" he said giving Bryan a peck on the cheek on his way out, shivering when the air hit him hard almost knocking him over.

"You guys are loud" Alexandre commented from where he too was packing the little amount of things he had. "Nice to know you can hear our passion" Tala teased as he too began to pack his things. Alexandre shook his head in amusement as Tala rummaged through his stuff looking for important things that he would need and that included almost all his weapons. "Is all that really necessary?" Alexandre asked as he watched Tala "If you want to survive then yes" he answered as he sheathed his beautiful sword that had a bluish tint to it making it look like smooth ice. "Wow that is nice" Alexandre awed the sword as Tala tied it to his waist. "Yeah I happen to like it as well. There are two others like this" Tala explained as he gathered his stuff and walked out of the tent with Alexandre in tow. "And who holds them?" he asked as he caught up to Tala. "You'll find out later, trust me" he said as they approached the others who were waiting.

"Now then let's get going we need to move since we lost a lot of time yesterday and this morning" Kai said as he began to walk in the direction that he was sure the Russian army had went.

RKRKRKRK

"This is wonderful, it's only a matter of time before their defenses give in" Boris smirked evilly as he got another message that they had pushed another defensive line back. "We must press on the attacks there will be no more resting until we reach the Imperial City" Voltaire informed his eyes glinting evilly as he looked at a picture of Rei. A latest one that had announced that he had been officially crowned the Emperor of Imperial China.

'So sad you wont have time to do anything to help it. Because your country will be mine' Voltaire thought his gaze turning to a soldier that had just come in with another message. "And what is this?" he asked at the soldier bowed "It's a message from the front lines" he answered not looking at Voltaire or Boris.

"Hmm let us see" he said and unrolled the piece of parchment reading through it quickly. "We must hurry their southern forces are heading this way. And they are the more experienced armies and the larger ones in number" Voltaire said looking at Boris. "Sir I understand" he said and went on his way to deliver the message directly to the generals.

"We're on the brink of the city men! We must push them back further until we have them trapped within their city" Boris said to the generals who all nodded. "Yes sir!" they said in unison as they all filed out of the tent, one word present on their minds 'Victory.'

KRKRKRKR

"Dammit this can't happen!" Lee shouted as he put his hands on his head, after reading another message. "They are pushing us back and faster

than before. At this rate by the time the southern forces get here there will be nothing left of this city!" he explained to Hito who sat in front of him. "We'll try to get the last few lines to hold them off as much as possible. And Lee you have to tell Rei to do something, the Russians are right on top of us" Hito said as he stood and walked out of the room to go to the front lines himself.

Lee sighed and looked out the window, the snow was still falling and that was big disadvantage to them. The Russians were used to it and could move faster in it than they could. Lee wearily got to his feet and started to make his way to Rei's chambers.

A couple of weeks back Rei had been put on bed rest for his failure to take care of himself. "Rei?" he asked as he entered the room. He smiled seeing the neko-jin fast asleep in his bed blankets bundling him up and keeping him warm. He didn't have the heart to wake him so he sat down to wait for the raven haired neko-jin to wake up.

Slowly golden eyes revealed themselves to the world and looked around. Rei turned around and saw Lee sitting in a chair with a slight smile on his face. "Lee why didn't you wake me?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I didn't have the heart, besides your mumbling made it very amusing" Lee said making the other blush. "Mumbling?" "Yeah you kept mumbling a name 'Zhen'" he answered as he nervously played with the message he had in his hands. "Oh" Rei said inside glad that Lee hadn't heard the name 'Kai' leave his lips. "I wonder, who is this Zhen, Rei?" he asked raising a black eyebrow. Rei blushed as he looked down at the sheet wrapped around his abdomen as he laid a hand on his now more noticeable swell "It's what I've been planning to name my kitten." Lee smiled "I would think you would give the kitten a Chinese name not a Japanese one" "Oh well I just really like the meaning of the word" Rei answered as he began to sit up. "So anyways what brought you here?" he asked now looking serious.

Lee sighed as he looked away "Let's just say that the Russians are on our doorstep" Rei blinked at the parchment Lee held out to him. He wearily took it and read through it. When he was done he closed his eyes and let a breathe. He then began to get out of bed alarming Lee "What are you doing?" he asked "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago" was his only response as the neko-jin walked into his closet.

Not even five minutes later Rei walked out with his warrior attire with a sword attached to his side. "Rei what the hell do you think you're doing?" "Obviously I'm going to go and tell those idiots on the front lines to hold those Russians. Lee you know as well as I do that we can beat these Russians, snow or no snow we can beat them" Rei said as he began to walk out the door his hair twitching with every step he took. Lee blinked a couple of times before realization came over him "Rei!"

Lee ran out of the room running to where he was sure Rei would be heading. "Rei you can't do this" he said as he stopped the young Emperor in his trek to the stables. "Yes I can" Rei said as he tried to pry Lee's hands off his shoulders. "No you can't Rei think for a couple of minutes" Lee said looking into golden eyes that only reflected fear and despair. "What do you want me to do Lee! My country is being taken from me and the people I am trusting to defend it are not doing what they are suppose to!" he yelled the calm demeanor melting away to complete despair and fear as he began to hug himself. "What do they want from me! I never did anything to them Lee! Why are they attacking my country!" he ranted as he slid against the wall down to the floor holding his swell protectively.

Lee blinked away tears that were threatening to fall as he watched his best friend give into despair. "Rei please get a hold of yourself. This isn't like you. The old Rei wouldn't despair in such a way" he whispered as he knelt and pulled the younger into an embrace. "I'll go and tell all the leaders that they must not give up. And I'll even send notices for everyone to get out of the city as soon as possible. Come on stand up" he said helping Rei to his feet. Rei leaned heavily against Lee as he supported him all the way back to his chambers. Rei hated the feeling of being weak and that's exactly what his pregnancy had done to him but it had also strengthen his ideals to free his country from Russia's pressure.

Lee undressed Rei, leaving him in just a dressing gown and laid him down. He quickly put everything away in the closet and walked to Rei again. "Rei you gotta believe. You can't do what you just did, you have to think about the life you are about to bring into this world" Lee advised as he ran hand over his best friends swell, smiling as he felt the baby inside squirm under his hand. Rei also smiled "Thank you Lee I don't know what I would do without you" "You would win either way Rei. You are very strong, you just need to think and not despair" he smiled as Rei pushed his hand off his belly. Even after so long he still didn't like being touched on his swell Lee thought.

"Okay well I'm off to tell those idiots on the front lines to do their jobs. And no more despairing I wouldn't want to see you suffer" "I'm sorry it's just that I felt so trapped that I didn't know what to do" Rei quickly explained. "It's okay I'll be back after night fall. And I promise to come here first thing and tell you how things went" Lee said as he leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now get some rest I don't want to see Chao hovering over you like a moth to the fire because you can't rest" he teased. "Shut up you" Rei said with a mock glare "Off with you." "Alright, alright I'm leaving and I more than likely will take Tyson with me" he said "Good he needs the exercise" Rei said and smiled at the look Lee had on his face "That's what Max told me okay" he said raising his hands in defense. "Uh-huh yeah whatever. Well I gotta go, I'll see you later on tonight. An please no more episodes like the one you just pulled okay?" "Yeah okay." "You promise?" "I, Reimond Kon, Emperor of Imperial China promise that I will not pull another episode of despair" he finished his oath with his left hand in the air and his right hand fingers crossed. "Yeah okay Emperor Reimond Kon there was no need for the speech. Bye" Lee laughed as he waved and walked out of the room, running down to the stables and alerting all the guards in the palace to send word to all the citizens of the city to leave for safer grounds.

Rei smiled as he watched Lee leave. "Thank you Lee" he said softly as he laid back on his pillows. He closed his eyes and smiled when there was a dip on his bed. "Drigger where have you been?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at the White Tigers own golden ones. Drigger just purred and cuddled his master being mindful of the swell. Rei shook his head and slowly began to scratch the tiger behind his ears. "Kai..." he whispered to the air as he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, one thing plaguing his dreams. That thing being a someone who had plagued his mind for the last two to three months. 'Kai...please help me...'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Those last few sentences made me almost cry and I'm the authoress. Well see ya.

P.S please review. I would really apreciate the feedback...plus I like it when i get reviews especially good ones. ;)


	9. Captured!

I am so sorry I know that this update is late as hell but band decided to take all my time especially since we're about to kill the marching show. Another good note starting next week i will more than likely have more free tim which means faster updates. But please keep those reviews coming, they areextremely appreciated.

Warnings: Character death; Yaoi; MPreg; and I think that's it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade Mariah and Hilary would have already been dead. Or maybe have never been created. So yeah I don't own it.

Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 9 Captured!

Voltaire grinned when he heard the last line of the Imperial City's defense was crumbling under their waves of attacks. 'Soon very soon' he thought as he twirled a dagger in his hand wrinkled with age.

Arrow after arrow and clashing after clashing of swords could be heard but still as the Chinese and the Japanese fought bravely they were still being pushed back. One by one falling under the more discipline soldiers of the Russian army.

"Strike them down! Kill them all leave no survivors!" Boris yelled to his generals who had all gathered around a fire. "Yes sir we will not stop the attacks!" the generals all saluted as they stood and headed for their posts to send further information. "Boris?" "Yes sir?" the purple haired man asked as he turned to look at Voltaire Hiwatari.

"When the city is invaded I want everyone in there path to be destroyed. But when they reach the palace they are not to harm any of the high ranking personnel. And you have the list make sure they are locked up and do whatever you want with them just as long as they are alive when I meet them. And have the Emperor separated from the rest" Voltaire said evenly as he surveyed the carnage of dead bodies below. "Yes sir it will be my pleasure to pass that along" Boris grinned evilly showing ugly yellow teeth.

The grey haired man nodded and headed back to his tent. "And I want the city to be invaded by the third day at the latest" he added stopping and then walking when he felt that Boris had understood.

Boris quickly sent messengers to all the generals with all the new information. "Sad Kai you could have enjoyed the luxury of victory" he said as he moved towards his tent.

RKRKRKRK

"We're almost there, come on move it" Kai said recognizing a lot of the landscape even if it was covered in snow. "Hey Kai we're not cattle. I know you're worried about your dear kitten but it isn't wise to kill off one of your company members" Bryan commented from where he was supporting an exhausted Tala. Kai turned and noted that they were all tired and worn, more so Tala for some strange reason. "Fine" he relented looking around the trees for any possible danger. "We rest for three hours at most" and he set down his pack.

Bryan sighed in relief as he set down his and Tala's packs and then proceeded to lay Tala down. He couldn't help but notice that Tala's complection was starting to change. He also noticed earlier today the redhead had been vomiting when everyone was still asleep.

"Tala what's wrong?" he asked when the other sat up and leaned against him. "Nothing I'm just tired. Please Bryan, please just hold me" the red head pleaded as he climbed into the other's lap. Bryan hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. The lilac haired teen looked up at Kai who was watching them and shook his head.

Kai turned away and looked around. He had also noticed Tala was acting strangely. It almost reminded him of women trying to hide things but he just shook it off. His crimson orbs landed on the pair again he noticed Tala seemed a little bigger around the waist than usual or it could have been his eyes playing tricks on him and just shrugged it off and turned away again. He sighed and sat down beside Ian and Spencer eyeing Alexandre who had laid down and fallen asleep. He grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over the young teen for extra precaution, it was extremely cold after all.

He had been surprised to see that the kid had stuck with them this long but then again he was Vichel's younger brother he thought smirking. He then looked at Spencer who was looking in the pack of food "How much food do we have left?" "We have enough to last us at least three days" Spencer answered automatically. Kai sighed looking over at Bryan and Tala, he hated to do this but he had to unless they all wanted to starve to death. "Spencer wake Alexandre up we're leaving. We can't waist time and we don't have enough food" Kai said walking towards the couple sitting a ways away.

"Bryan we need to leave" Kai informed as he neared them paying close attention to Tala. The redhead groaned lightly but nodded all the same as he made to stand up Bryan helping him. "Why you said three hours?" Bryan looked at Kai his moonlight colored eyes digging into crimson ones. "We don't have time and there isn't enough food to keep stopping like this" Kai answered easily and turned away and headed to where he had left his pack.

Tala sighed tiredly and unconsciously ran a hand over his abdomen "I guess let's get going. Don't want to die before I can torture Boris to death." Bryan smiled and shook his head at his redheaded lover's antics. "Come on then let's get moving" he said wrapping an arm around Tala's waist and leading him towards where the rest were waiting for them. "You two ready?" Kai asked looking at Tala in particular. "Doing great so let's get going" Tala answered smiling lightly as Kai nodded and started to head down the road to the Imperial City.

RKRKRKRK

"I'm sorry Rei we held them as long as we could" Lee said as he kneeled in front of Rei, who had taken up his seat in his study again, after being deemed healthy enough by Chao. "Are the citizens safe?" he asked as he took a deep breath. "Yes Hito made sure that every woman and child was out of the city by Dawn" Lee confirmed nodding as he stood his hand coming to rest on his sword.

"How long?" was Rei's next question. Lee blinked in confusion but then understood the meaning of the question. "They'll be here less than three days. That's if our forces can hold them long enough" he answered truthfully. Rei closed his eyes feeling the familiar sting of tears threatening to fall. "What of the Southern Forces?" "They are trapped in a snow storm. I'm afraid they will not be able to make it in time Rei, I'm sorry" he added seeing a glistening tear roll down his cheek. "Don't apologize to me Lee. I should be the one apologizing, if only I hadn't been a fool then we wouldn't be in this mess! If only I hadn't fallen in love with him!" he wailed as he sat down in a chair and wept.

"Fall in love? With who?" he asked feeling his heart breaking. Rei just shook his head and continued to cry into his hands. "Rei who did you fall in love with?" he asked again, kneeling in front of the sitting Rei. "Kai, Kai Hiwatari" he whispered as he removed his hands from his face looking Lee in the eyes with the teary golden ones of his own. "Kai Hi-watari" he said slowly a frown beginning to appear on his face "You fell in love with the man who abandoned you! Who left you pregnant!" he asked outraged as he stood.

Rei let another wave of sobs rack his body at the tone Lee had taken with him. "Yes, yes I did!" he yelled back his voice cracking with the sobs that were in his throat. "How could you Rei! You knew all along that he was the enemy!" Lee yelled his pulse racing in anger and jealousy. "I don't know Lee! I just did! And why do you care!" he asked standing up as well his hands balling into fists in anger. His nails digging into his palms creating half moons. "Because I love you Rei!" he yelled back breathing rapidly for air his brain registering what he had just told Rei.

Rei stopped short blinking in surprise. He gulped his throat dry from shouting and his face wet with tears that still fell from his eyes. "You can't Lee. I'm sorry" he whispered hoarsely as he quickly left the room. His arms circling his round belly, which had grown a lot over the last few weeks. He ran down the halls all the way down to his chambers.

He shut the door tightly and went to lay down. 'Ancestors what have I done to deserve this much pain' he thought as he curled himself up as much as he could feeling a low throb of pain in his stomach from his child. "Shh kitten everything we'll be fine" he whispered rubbing his belly soothingly. The pain receded and he fell into a restless sleep.

RKRKRKRK

"They have broken completely through" Boris informed with a wide smirk on his face. "Excellent move into the city. Everyone has their orders make sure they follow them" Voltaire said as he grinned 'Finally you are under my control' he thought 'One step closer to dominating the world.'

Russian soldier after another ran through the gates of the city slaying all the Chinese and Japanese soldiers in their path. Blood filled the streets like spilled wine at a grand ball. The red glistening liquid coating the streets of the once magnificent and busy Imperial City and leaving a scent of death heavy int the air.

RKRKRKRK

"Dammit!" Hito shouted as he felt the distant rumble of the gates to the palace grounds being broken open. "Lee! Max! Tyson!" he yelled down the halls. "What?" Tyson asked as Max and him rounded a corner both looking winded. "We need to defend the outside. We can't allow anyone in!" Hito ordered, and for the first time Tyson agreed without question "Max go and tell Xin to stay with Rei! And to not leave him, no matter what happens!" Hito finished as he took Tyson, and they both ran down the hallway shouting for Lee.

Max turned quickly heading in the other direction. He went to the kitchens and spotted Xin giving orders to the servants who had stayed. "Xin! The Russians are at the gate! Hito said for you to stay with Rei and not leave him no matter what!" he informed quickly, his fear showing in the way he was bouncing from one foot to the other, and also shining brightly in his baby blue eyes.

Xin nodded as he send the servants on their way "I understand Master Mizuhara but also, you must remain calm" the young blond nodded as he turned to leave. "Oh and please if you find Lee please tell him that before he leaves to defend this city, that he needs to come to Rei's chambers" Xin said as Max ran out of the room waving that he understood what the elder had told him.

Xin sighed and quickly made his way out, turning off all the candles.

"Master Rei, kitten?" he quietly entered the neko-jin's chambers. "Xin?" Rei's hoarse voice broke through the silence from where he was curled up against Drigger's side. "Oh kitten what happened now?" Xin said as he walked swiftly to Rei and embraced him. "It's over Xin, I wont see my son born into a happy life. He'll be born into a hell on Earth and that's not fair" the neko-jin sobbed as he held tightly to Xin's robes. "Oh kitten don't think such things. You'll see everything will be fine" he said knowing that the only person who could save Rei and his kitten would be the one who abandoned him. "But Xin they're right outside" protested Rei as he looked up into Xin's wise jade eyes. "Oh but there is still hope, you have your friends kitten. All of them are out there defending you so that you can live the happy life you deserve. You mustn't lose hope, there is always hope Rei. It might be the tiniest light in the darkness but it is there, you must not give into despair" the wise words leaving the elder's lips made Rei think and he slowly nodded wiping away his tears.

"What other things ail you? For I know that it just isn't what is happening outside these walls" "Lee he said he loves me" Rei answered taking a shuddering breathe. "As we all do kitten" Xin said "No I mean he loves me, like in love with me but I don't..." he stopped as he looked down with a faint blush. "But you don't love him. Do you love young Mr. Hiwatari, kitten?" Rei bit his lip in nervousness but nodded nonetheless not trusting his voice to say what he wanted. "I see, Rei you must confront Lee about the feelings he has for you and the ones you do and do not have for him" Xin advised as he stroked the raven hair's hair gently smiling as the other began to purr.

"Rei you wanted to talk to me?" Lee said as he walked int quickly, already adorning his warrior style of clothing. Rei blinked and looked at Xin who winked and promptly stood. "Take my advise. I will be right outside the door" he said smiling slightly at Rei and walking out the door, nodding a greeting to Lee as he passed.

"Rei I'm sorry" Lee began quickly "no Lee it's okay, I'm flattered that you have such deep feelings for me. But you must also know that like I told you two days ago I don't feel the same. I love you Lee but as a brother nothing more nothing less" Rei explained as he sat and gestured for Lee to come closer. "Lee I hope you understand that when Kai and I made this kitten" he laid Lee's hand over the round belly "We were not enemies. Yes we were opposing forces but not yet enemies. And believe it or not carrying his child has opened my heart to him, even to the point where I'd be glad to see him again. I don't know how I fell in love with him. And I'm sorry I know that it doesn't seem right that someone like myself, falling in love with the enemy, but as Chi said 'no one can control the heart it does what it does, and if one does not follow, one will be unhappy for all eternity' so please Lee will you understand that I can't change my feelings?" Rei pleaded holding Lee's hand in his own.

Lee looked down momentarily and then returned his amber gaze up to the pleading golden eyes. "I'll try Rei, and I will never say anything about Hiwatari and I'll try to be happy for you" he said and kissed the other's hand. "Now that I've forgiven you and I've heard what you have to say may I leave? Hito is expecting me soon" Rei nodded and let go of his hand "Be careful Lee. Don't die on me, remember you promised" he said smiling as he followed the other to the door.

Lee turned and smiled "I don't break my promises Rei" kissing Rei's cheek and then opening the door and quickly walking out, nodding at Xin who moved to join Rei. "Take care of him Xin" Lee called "With my life" Xin responded with a smile as he walked into the room.

He looked at Rei making his way back to the bed to sit. He turned and quickly locked the doors and went to sit beside the young neko-jin.

"Thank you Xin, I don't know what I'd do without you" Rei said as he snuggled into the elder's open arms. Xin smiled and caressed the young man's raven hair causing the familiar rumbling of the neko-jin in his arms. And surprisingly even Drigger purred from his laid out position on the bed.

'They're almost through' he thought looking out the window towards the fires that were raging from the fire arrows being used.

KRKRKRKKR

Boris smirked as the gate into the palace grounds collapsed under the attacks it took from the cannons. "Kill everyone in your path! But no soldier is allowed inside the palace!" he yelled as a chorus of war cries erupted as the Russians invaded the grounds slaying all who crossed their paths.

"When all is done out here. We go inside and capture everyone inside, which will most likely be high ranking officers and the emperor himself" Voltaire said to Boris as he looked over the once beautiful grounds of the palace, now stained red with the blood of those who were slaughtered in cold blood.

"Let's move in gentlemen" Voltaire informed as he received a message that the grounds had been cleared of enemies. Boris smiled evilly as he and three others climbed the steps to the doors to the palace.

The other two generals opened the doors and looked around noting everything was dark inside the entrance hall. "Check around and make sure there is no one in here" Voltaire ordered turning to a cluster of soldiers who saluted and quickly snooped the place out. "No one sir" one informed as they opened all the doors. Voltaire nodded and the rest entered. I want all of you to find these men. And I want them alive no matter what. And Boris bring me Emperor Reimond Kon if you please" he said sarcastically "Yes sir the other generals saluted, each taking a different hallway, two men following behind.

Boris took the one hall that lead to Emperor's quarters walking calmly. Though doubt had started sweep his mind 'what if the brat has escaped' he thought but then shook his head 'I'm being a fool' he chastised himself as he rounded a corner. With his sharp senses unsheathing a sword and stabbed the person who had attempted to kill him. "Well, well if it isn't the top general. I would think you would have been dead" he sneered "Fuck you Boris I will not fall to your men" Lee spat as he held his stomach. "You have no room to talk my dear general or should I say enough blood?" he teased gesturing to the blood that poured freely from Lee's wound.

Lee eye sight wavered as he lost blood and then just as he tried to take a step his fell, fell into darkness.

"Sad fool" Boris commented as he stopped over the unmoving body and continued his trek down the hall to where he knew the chambers were.

Boris stopped in front of the high oak doors that had a giant ying yang with a tiger in front roaring. Boris ignore it and broke the door handles with a swift strike from his sword. He opened the doors to find what he had been send to find. "Good evening Emperor" he mocked.

Rei glared as he stood from where he had been sitting on the bed. "How dare you come here?" he asked eyes narrowing into slits. "Now , now is that any way to talk to an elder such as myself?" he tutted wagging his index finger "But enough chit chat I have something to do" he said glaring and snapping his fingers.

Immediately five Russian soldiers ran in. "Now I know you mustn't be the only one here" Boris said "You right he isn't" Xin said glaring daggers at Boris with his own slitted eyes. "Oh posh old man go dig your grave. Now men please escort the young man out" he said turning to where Rei was trying to edge away from the soldiers that were advancing on him. "I wont let you take him!" Xin shouted as he lifted up and beautiful glistening sword and charged at Boris.

It happened in less than a second, a splatter of blood and a body on the ground, blood dripping onto the floor.

Rei's eyes widened "NO! XIN! NO! HOW COULD YOU? NO!" he screamed as he tried to run to the fallen elder. The soldiers caught him and held him firm even when he kicked and punched them hard. "XIN! Please wake up. Xin" he whispered as he slowly stopped thrashing around. Tears beginning to roll down his eyes; eyes that might have at one point held a light of hope was now snuffed out leaving a dark void.

Boris looked down at the man he had just killed. "Worthless scum just like that general of yours" he said turning away from Rei "Come we must meet with Voltaire" he said walking out of the room the soldiers following behind him.

'_Lee you promised...Kai where are you? Kai?_' he thought unseeing and unfeeling but deep down something sparked. Another pearly white tear escaped Rei's eye as he thought about the man he had fallen in love with. '_Find me, save me_. _Please...Kai..._'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I'm sorry one of those scenes was bad but I'll fix it later. Review please I'd really appreciate it. Though I'm happy if people just read it. Tala...hmmm...what do you think is wrong with him? What do you think evil me is going to do to him? Well review if you all want to find out !

Bye unti next update which hopefully will be next week. R&R!


	10. Promise

Here is the next upadate sadly there is only one more chapter and the epilogue left.. I hope you all enjoyed this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg so don't like well I don't know how you got this far but buzz off.

Dixlaimer: I don't own Beyblade

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 10 Promise

"Damn how are we suppose to get passed this?" Tala asked as he surveyed the city from the roof of a building. "Like how we've always done it" Kai answered as he also looked over the wreckage of the once beautiful city. "There is something going on down to the south" Bryan announced as both he and Ian ran towards them.

"Something in the south?" Kai asked a bewildered look on his face. "Yeah seems like there is a large force down there and everyone is freaking out" "Who? The Chinese?" Kai asked "No the Russians their freaking out rumor I heard is that it's reinforcements from the south and some from Japan but I'm not sure it's just what I heard" Bryan answered "Well for sure it's the Chinese southern forces but the Japanese being here is not exactly a possibility" Ian said looking around. "Where's Spencer and Alex?" he asked noticing the missing pair.

"Send them to find some kind of shelter and some food" Tala answered with a sly grin "What jealous that Alex might take away Spencer?" "Pfft as if" Ian huffed folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Aww shrimp it's okay I'm sure he doesn't mind sharing" Bryan laughed making Kai smirk at the joke. "Shut up you prick. You have no idea what you're talking about" he pouted. "Alright drop it, your causing a commotion and you're going to bring us attention we don't need" Kai frowned as he noticed some of the Russian soldiers heading their way.

Bryan stopped teasing but his smirk was kept in place as he went and sat down beside Tala. "Why didn't you take me to see what was going on?" Tala asked looking at him with hurt blue eyes. Bryan sighed keeping an eye on the soldiers as he answered the question "Because I didn't want you to get tired Tala. You've been exhausted lately and you've even been acting...I don't know but it's not normal." Tala looked down as if he was considering something when Kai spoke "Come on I can see them coming." They both stood and followed Ian and Kai off the roof to the ground to meet with Spencer and Alex.

"What did you find?" "Found the perfect place inside a temple. Everything else was damaged or burned. It seems they did not touch the places of worship" Alex informed pointing in the direction that the temple was at. "What about food?" Bryan asked "There's plenty in the storage room" Spencer answered seeing the momentary relief that passed through the moonlight eyes. "Okay we rest for a while but I'm not staying the entire night there. They're already at the palace..." Kai trailed off as he looked away from his companions in the direction of the palace 'Rei...'

"Well let's get going the faster we get to the temple, the sooner we get to crash Voltaire's party" Bryan said as he turned to the direction of the temple. Everyone nodded and followed Alex and Spencer to the temple.

Tala blinked as they entered the temple it was very formal and very well decorated even the Buddha at the back of the room he could tell was made of pure gold. "Impressive isn't it?" Bryan asked wrapping his arms around Tala's waist. "Yeah it is" he said in awe as his eyes roamed around the room. "Come on we can't dwell right now we need to rest and eat" Kai said as he looked at Spencer who got the message. The blond led the way to the back room where he opened a door that had food and a sleeping area.

"Okay rest, eat, do whatever you want but keep it down and don't do anything stupid" Kai said as he walked out of the room closing the door and going to sit in the front room.

Tala sighed and grabbed some bread and a pitcher of water and cup and headed to the door. He stopped seeing the looks he was getting from his lover and friends. "Just going to make sure he eats something" he said and walked out.

"What do you want?" Kai asked as soon as he heard the soft foot falls of the redhead. "Just making sure you eat something" he answered setting the bread and water down on the floor. Kai looked at Tala with slight puzzlement "Tala what's wrong with you?" he asked taking the water the redhead handed him. Tala looked down as he took a bite of the bread. "Tala answer me what is wrong with you? You've been throwing up in the mornings and throughout the day you're extra tired" Kai said putting down his water and turning to look straight at his friend. "I can't tell you Kai. You'll just think I'm a freak" Tala whispered, Kai sighed and reached out with his hand and touched the redhead's cheek tenderly making the other look up. "Tala you are one, so something more isn't going to make a difference" Kai said in an amused tone.

Tala half sobbed and laughed at Kai's bad attempt at a joke "Kai please promise me that you won't tell Bryan" he said scooting closer to him. Kai nodded "Okay" "I'm pregnant Kai. I don't know how but I am. That's why I've been acting weird" Tala whispered to him his eyes tearing up. "Tala you need to tell Bryan this. It is his child right?" he asked wiping away a tear that had fallen from one of the blue eyes. "Yes he's the only one I've ever been with but Kai you can't tell him. He'll leave me Kai, he'll think I'm a freak" he sobbed wrapping his arms around Kai who stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Tala he's not going to leave. If he does love you than he wont leave, he may be mad at you for not telling him sooner but that's it" Kai said feeling sympathy for his friend as he rubbed circles on his back. Tala sniffled and turned to face Kai "But..." "But nothing Tala you've got to tell him. It's his right you know. He helped make that baby, also" he reprimanded successfully shutting him up. Tala sighed and wiped his eyes of the tears "I'll tell him...after all this fiasco though" he added thinking about what Bryan's reaction would be. Kai nodded also thinking about what Bryan would do. "Now eat Kai so we can go and save your kitten" Tala teased pulling away from him and taking a drink of water. Kai glared mockingly at him as he took a bite of bread.

"You all ready to leave?" Kai asked as he entered the room with Tala behind him. "We've been waiting for you. Judging by your look Tala made you eat a lot" Ian answered smirking, Tala smiled a bit as Kai glared at their short member "Yeah whatever." "Okay well let's go. Time to go and crash a party" Tala said smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Bryan to something about your lover he's scaring everyone" Ian said backing away from the smiling Tala. "Shut up Ian before I step on you" Tala threatened the short teen "Oh stuff girly boy" he retaliated with a finality. "Why you little..." "Tala drop it you can kill the shrimp later. Now we need to leave" Kai interrupted stepping in between them to make his point.

Tala pouted but turned around and headed out the door "Well then let's leave" "Right behind you Tala" Bryan saluted as they all filed out checking the corners for any soldiers or people.

RKRKRKRKRK

"Hmm what this? What's wrong Emperor you don't like what we've done to your city? Well I'm sorry there is nothing we can do about it now" Voltaire said an evil tone to his voice. Rei slowly looked up his golden eyes dull and tired. "Sir what do you plan to do with him?" Boris asked "Will you kill him or let him live?" "Oh he will live he needs to see what I'll do to this country" Voltaire said looking at Rei and finally noticing something about the neko-jin.

"What is this, the great Reimond Kon pregnant?" he asked moving closer. The guards let go of Rei but did not move from his sides. "Don't you dare touch me, you fucking bastard!" Rei shouted moving away from the hand that was reaching out for him. "You carry my grandson's child" he stated more than asked Rei said nothing and hugged him stomach protectively. "This is even better now I will be able to mold someone perfectly to take control I resign" Voltaire said thought fully.

"I will not let you touch my child! He is mine and no one else's I will rip out your throat and heart before I let you touch him!" Rei said as he tried to move away from the guards who were trying to restrain him. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! Ahh!" Rei screamed as blinding hot pain shot through his abdomen when one of the guards pushed him to the floor. "Ahh! It hurts!" he sobbed as he felt blinding pain in his abdomen. He then felt something wet coming in between his legs and remembered through his haze of pain that when that happened it meant that the baby was about to be born. "No please" he sobbed as another contraction made him stay still.

"Boris go bring a doctor I think it is time I hold my great grandson" Voltaire said deviously. Boris nodded and quickly went to fetch the Russian medics.

"Sir we apprehended these two a while ago" a soldier informed as Boris walked by them. "That's fine where are the medics?" "Down that way sir" one soldier said and Boris went on his way.

Max and Tyson looked at each other and shrugged "That dude creeps me out" Tyson whispered to his best friend. "Yeah..." Max trailed off as he saw Boris coming and with a few medics.

"The Emperor is about to give birth to..." they both and looked at each other in panic "Rei!" They both stood up and pushed the soldiers that were guarding them aside. "Rei we're coming!" Tyson yelled as they both ran towards where they could see Boris' cape billowing with his steps.

"There" Boris pointed to where Rei was writhing on the ground in pain. The medics nodded and moved towards him. "No get away from me! Don't touch my child!" Rei sobbed as he saw the medics coming towards him. "We're trying to help you" one said slowly kneeling beside him. "No I don't care you're going to hurt my baby! Get away!" Rei cried his golden eyes shedding even more tears. "Rei!" Max yelled and sprinted across the floor pushing aside a couple of soldiers. "Oh my god Rei! We thought...Oh my god" Max sobbed as he kneeled beside Rei "Max tell them to get away tell them to leave me alone" he sobbed as he reached for the blond's hand.

"We're trying to help him. He needs a caesarean otherwise he and the child will die" the doctor said calmly as he removed some of things he would need. "Did you hear that Rei they're trying to help you" Max soothed seeing the doctor's sincere expression. Rei nodded grimacing as another contraction hit. Max nodded and the doctor poured a liquid into a cup and leaned over Rei "You're going to have to drink this" he said "No I'm not drinking anything that will kill me!" Rei yelled squirming away from the doctor only to moan in pain. "Just cut him open already" Voltaire said impatiently.

"I'm sorry Lord Voltaire but he must drink this otherwise he and the child will die" the doctor said not looking at Voltaire. The man just growled and turned away from the site.

"You hear that Rei if you don't drink it you'll die" Max said as Tyson kneeled beside them. "Yeah Rei come on buddy you can do it" Tyson said smiling a bit to encourage him. Rei nodded drank all the liquid that was in cup almost coughing it up. Rei laid back and sighed when he felt a cool towel on his forehead.

"Rei you okay?" Max asked as he saw Rei blinking sleepily. "I'm so tired...Kai...please..." he trailed off as he fell asleep. "What is wrong with him?" Tyson asked ready to punch the man's face in. "It was a sleeping herb drink. We needed him asleep so that he wouldn't do anything he might regret later" the doctor said calmly as he began to remove the robe and tunics.

A cry broke through the hall as a new life was brought to earth.

Voltaire turned to see what had happened and smirked when he saw a perfectly healthy boy being cleaned by the other medics while the other's sewed Rei back up.

"Ah bring the child here. And take him away I have no need of him" he said waving at Rei. "And make sure that his little friends are put somewhere away from him" he added glancing over at Tyson and Max. "What? No you can't do that!" Tyson yelled as he punched one of the soldiers only to have two appear in his place. Max was pulled to his feet from where he was still kneeling on the floor. "No let go! Rei!" Tyson yelled seeing a soldier pick Rei up.

"Take them down to the dungeons!" Boris called to the soldiers who saluted and made their way to the dungeons. "Now what do we do Lord?" he asked "Start spreading our forces send them down to relay a message to the Chinese people that I am their ruler now" Voltaire answered as he cradled the sleeping baby in his arms. "So who does he look like?" Boris asked curiousity beating his stubbornness. "Like my grandson and the neko-jin. Oh well he'll have to do" he said nodded when the soldiers brought out some servants who had been hiding in the palace. "Sir we found these servants in the kitchens" one said "Make them do something and you girl come here you will be taking care of this baby" Voltaire pointed at a girl with dark blue hair and astonishing emerald eyes.

The girl took the baby that Voltaire handed to her and looked down at the baby and smiled at the bay's peaceful sleeping face. "What is your name?" Boris asked "Mariam" she answered "You will take care of this child day and night. Got that?" "Yes sir" she whispered looking down at the ground. "For now just go to the kitchens" Boris ordered nodding towards a soldier to follow her.

Mariam nodded and turned and walked back to the kitchens.

RKRKRKRKRK

"We're in. Be quiet" Kai whispered sternly as they all climbed through an open and unguarded window. "Okay don't want to get caught now would we" Tala whispered sarcastically getting a glare from Kai. Tala remained quiet as they walked down the hall only to run into a fork in the hall. "Well now what do we do?" Alexandre asked looking from one corridor to the other. "All the halls lead to the entrance hall eventually so we'll split up. Me, Tala and Bryan will take the right while you three take the left" Kai said quickly. They all nodded and went on their way.

"What did you find?" Bryan asked as they met up outside the entrance hall. "Nothing but we still haven't gone down to the dungeons" Spencer said the others nodding their agreement. "Okay let's hurry we can't trust this darkness" Tala said as he looked around cautiously. "Okay let's move it" Kai said and they slowly crept through the entrance to down a corridor that led down to the dungeons.

"It's creepy down here" Ian said as he shivered in the darkness. "Ian shut up" Bryan growled as they came to a landing and they all looked around "Great more corridors" Tala whined softly getting a snicker from Alexandre and Ian. "Shut it" Kai said as he looked down the halls for any sign of movement. "Okay we're not separating got it. We're checking from corridor to corridor" Kai finally thought as he looked around the dark dungeon. "Okay that works let's move" Bryan said as he pointed to the nearest one.

They all went in hands one their weapons ready to cut down any soldier that popped out. "Nothing" Kai said stating the obvious when they found no one. "Okay well let's move to the next one" Tala said as he turned around and gasped as he instinctively blocked a sword with his own. Bryan shoved the man away when Tala began to weaken and pushed him against the wall.

"General Kuznetsov!" the soldier said startled "Yes I'm back from the dead and now it's your turn" and he sliced the man's throat without a moment's hesitation. "Kuznetsov you idiot" Kai said "We could have used that idiot for some information" "Yeah even better find out where they're keeping Kai's kitten" Tala teased this time getting a growl of annoyance from Kai "Tala drop it while you're ahead." Tala sighed and pouted but shrugged it off. "Okay well let's keep moving" Ian said as he began to move the way they came.

Everyone followed and moved to the other getting the same thing as before on the third time they came across a couple of teens in one of the cells. "Well, well, well if it isn't the pig and bouncy ball" Tala teased remembering the two hyper teens from when they had stayed in the palace. "Shut up! What gives you the idea you can come and make fun of us" Tyson growled. "The fact that we got the keys to this cell and we can't to rip Boris' tongue out and skewer Voltaire's heart out" Bryan answered brandishing the keys he had found on the guy he had killed.

"What do you mean?" Max asked before Tyson could say anything. "That is none of your concern" Kai answered quickly "Yeah, by the way where are they keeping Kai's kitten?" Tala asked this time avoiding a swipe from Kai. "Kitten?" Tyson asked confused "Yeah Rei" Tala answered acting like the whole world was supposed to know that. "Um we don't know. They took him away when he gave birth to his baby" Max answered "Though he is suppose to be in the dungeons somewhere." 'Baby..." Kai thought bewildered but shrugged it off having more important things to think about. "Let them out" he ordered and Bryan nodded inserting the key and unlocking the cell door. "Now shut up and come with us" Bryan growled at the two.

Tyson and Max nodded as they followed the Russians into another hall this time moving faster, well Kai was. "Oh my..." Kai turned when he heard Max and his eyes widened as he saw who was in the first cell. He didn't know how he had missed it but was glad Max had seen. "Rei..." he whispered and moved to the cell slowly. Bryan handed Kai the keys and pushed everyone away. Max and Tyson looked bewildered but decided not to do anything to get their heads swiped off. They had both seen the blood dripping from Bryan's sword.

"Rei..." Kai whispered as he slowly opened the cell door and walked in. He kneeled down and gathered the unconscious neko-jin in his arms. He looked the neko-jin over, his eyes landing on the blood that had escaped the cut on his abdomen. "Rei please wake up" he whispered more urgently as he felt for pulse. He sighed feeling it but still wanted the neko-jin to awake. "Rei please..I...I...love you" he whispered kissing the raven hair as he caressed his face.

Rei's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened his throat releasing a pained moan. Kai watched as Rei's hands went down to his stomach. His eyes widened in panic and he began to sob "My baby, my Zhen they took him! They took him away from me!" "Rei calm down who took what?" Kai asked startled as Rei began to thrash in his arms. Rei looked up into crimson eyes that were shining with worry and began to sob even more "Kai...Kai...you came for me" he said through his tears as he lifted his hands and touched Kai's face making sure it wasn't just an illusion of his mind and pain.

"I''m real Rei" Kai said kissing Rei's hand and squeezing it. "Kai...they took him. Voltaire took my baby he took your son" Rei sobbed as he sat up and with difficulty wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. "My son?" "Yes your son. I never told you well how could I? You weren't here" Rei said his golden eyes still shedding tears. "I'll find him Rei. And I'll bring him to you" Kai promised as he slowly stood, Rei in his arms.

He slowly walked out and saw Bryan hugging Tala to him and his hand running over Tala's abdomen that he had just noticed was bigger.

Tala smiled at Kai as he approached with the neko-jin in his arms. "I see you found him. About time maybe now you wont be such a sourpuss" Tala teased. Kai glared at Tala trying burn holes into his face. Rei smiled at hearing the other tease Kai but didn't say anything. "I need you to take care of him. I need to take care of some business with my grandfather" Kai said moving to hand Rei to Bryan.

"No don't leave me!" Rei panicked tightening his hold on Kai's neck. "Rei I'll come back to you I promise and with our baby. Now let go the faster I leave the faster I'll come back to you" he said slowly setting the neko's feet on the floor. Rei looked into the crimson orbs and began to cry as he nodded. "I promise Rei, only death could separate me from you" he said caressing Rei's cheek tenderly "And death isn't going to win." Rei nodded wiping away his tears and gasped lightly as he felt Kai's lips over his own. Rei closed his eyes as he kissed back relishing in the feel of his love's lips on his own. Kai reluctantly pulled away from the kiss looking straight into Rei's golden orbs "I love you" he whispered and handed Rei to Bryan who took careful measures to not hurt the neko-jin. "Stay here no one wonders off. Got it!" he said glaring at Ian, Max and Tyson who all nodded.

"By the way Kai you were right" Tala said smiling at Kai. "I always am" he answered back and smiled at the redhead and quickly went on his way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There is one more chappie and the epilogue left. So yeah I'm so going to miss this fic when it's done. Well R&R I would really love it if you did.


	11. Retribution and Silver peace

Well this is it the last official chapter. Gotta say I'm really going to miss this fic. But there is still some other ideas to do. The epilogue is left and that is it for this fic. I really loved all the support from my reviewers who just kept inspring me to keep going. there was a part in this fic that I just wanted to scrap the whole thing but thanks to such suportive reviews i kept on going. Thank you all.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers.

Warnings: the usual so no comaplaints and also two character death...or sort of three actually oh well I seriously doubt anyone is going to be disapointed to see them go.

Disclaimer: I officially own it. (grins madly.) (lawyers glare) Okay well maybe I don't. Please don't take my money i need it survive. (lawyers ignore me) Thank you.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 11 Retribution and Silver Peace

"Be careful Kai" Tala whispered softly as he watched the two toned teen walk away from them. "Don't worry Tal he's as stubborn as you I'm sure he'll come back" Bryan tried to soothe as he held the now sleeping Rei in his arms. "I know he will but sometime he does get carried away" Tala said as he walked back and sat down beside Bryan who wrapped his free hand around Tala's waist.

"Yeah now we need to figure out how to get out of here?" Bryan said thinking hard. "What do you mean?" Ian asked since he had been standing near by grabbing the other's attention. "I mean yeah if Kai goes and kills Voltaire or whatever he's going to do, we still need to deal with the army outside" Bryan reminded that it just wasn't Boris and Kai's grandfather they were going up against. "Hmm, but what about the Chines forces down to the south. You said so yourself that some of the Russians were freaking out about it." Ian reminded wisely as he looked around for any other signs of life.

Bryan nodded "I know that but that was just rumor it is leaning to be true, thing is we don't know how strong they are or how big the force is and those idiots were just making a big fuss out of" "Yeah well we still need a plan, you know just in case" Alexandre said as he joined into the conversation. "Dimitrov please state the obvious" Bryan growled at him "Hmph fine next time I wont help" he said looking away. "Trust me when I say this Alexandre, you're never going to get an apology from him" Tala supplied with a giggle. Alexandre seemed to deflated and slump forward alright fine. Well any bright ideas?"

"Yeah how bout shutting up?" Bryan asked sarcasm dripping from his voice in waves. Alexandre just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall adopting the pose that he always saw Kai and Tala use when they were thinking. "Ah question what about Kai? He's bound to come back here you know" Spencer cut in suddenly remembering that they had to think about the other who had left a few minutes ago. "Yeah I know that's why we can't just leave. We could leave one or two of you behind but then we'd have him on us, pissed as hell since we split up" Bryan reasoned with his brain trying to find a perfect solution.

"I say we just stay here. I mean what's the point of going out there to where we'll be outnumbered plus having two people who cannot fight. I say we stay and wait it out besides if some idiots do come down here it would be a lot easier to hold them off down here" Tala finally said in a tone that said talk back and you're getting a punch in the face. "I agree with Tala let's just stay here and see what happens" Alexandre said unfolding his arms and looking up.

Bryan nodded and shifted the weight of Rei in his arms. He looked down seeing that the blood stains were beginning spread. "Shit" he mumbled setting down Rei on the ground "Do any of you have some kind of cloths?" he asked lifting up the shirt and seeing the cut on his abdomen opening up again. "Yeah and I think I have a needle and thread somewhere to sew that back up" Alexandre said quickly dropping his bag and taking out some cloths and began searching for the needle and thread.

Bryan opened his own bag up and took out one of his shirts and slipping Rei's off. He folded Rei's blood stained one and pressed it to the opening wound hoping to stop some of the bleeding. Tala stood back his stomach doing somersaults at the site of the blood. "Okay move it does anyone have any flame?" he asked looking at each of them. "Yeah here but I need something to set to fire" Ian said taking out two black stones. "Here" Bryan said passing one of the bloodied rags he had been using.

Ian grimaced at he site of the blood covered rag but said nothing he had seen far than this. He set it down beside Alexandre and flicked the two stones together sending sparks flying onto the rag. The sparks ignited into a small flame. Alexandre quickly ran the needle over the flame before pulling it away. He expertly put the thread through the needle and moved beside Rei. "Has he stopped bleeding?" he asked Bryan who lifted up the nekjo-jin's shirt from his abdomen.

The wound was still seeping some blood but not as much as before. "That'll have to do" Alexandre commented quickly but carefully started to sew Rei's open wound back together. Rei whimpered and began to squirm at the feeling of the needle going through his skin. "Shhh kitten, stay still" Tala whispered after getting control of his stomach. He kneeled beside Rei's head and moved aside his limp hair from his face with his hands. Rei whimpered but stopped squirming as he felt Tala's soft hands thread through his hair. "There" Alexandre said after biting the thread to break it "Now he just can't be moved. Or moved with jerky movements though I think when they sewed him the first time they didn't do it right" he said taking roll gauze he had found in his pack. Bryan lift him up, but gently dude okay I don't want to sew him up again." Bryan nodded he didn't protest for the fact that he knew almost nothing about medicine. Alexandre diligently wrapped the gauze around Rei's abdomen. "Okay well I guess we just wait for now" he said sitting back and cleaning his bloodied hands on one of the rags they hadn't used.

Tala leaned his head against Bryan's shoulder as the other moved to sit beside him. "I hope he's okay" he mumbled still running his hands through Rei's hair with a comforting hand. "Don't worry Tal he's Kai after all" Bryan said wrapping his arm around Tala's waist "And from what I heard worrying isn't good for you" he commented running a loving hand over his lover's abdomen feeling the slight bump there. "I hope" Tala said softly as all became quiet except for their breathing.

RKRKRKRKRK

Kai walked confidently through the corridors of the palace, searching out his grandfather and Boris. He stopped when he heard voices speaking around the corner. "I heard that the baby is Lord Kai's. I can't believe he bedded that neko-jin" he heard the snippets of a conversation. He bowed his head at the thought of his son in the hands of his bastard of a grandfather. He growled and took out his sword which was begging to be covered in the rich and thick blood of his grandfather and Boris.

He quickly turned the corner startling the soldiers that were talking. "Where is he?" he asked in a dangerously low voice "The last time...I saw him...in the kitchens..." One of the soldiers stuttered pointing down the hall that lead to the kitchens. "Tell anyone about me being here. And I'll personally make sure to cut you limb from limb and then cut those limbs into tiny little pieces and feed them to the dogs my self" he growled his crimson eyes shining unnaturally.

The soldiers whimpered in fear as they stepped out of Kai's way opening the corridor for the crimson eyed teen to walk through. Kai ignored them and continued on the war path to his grandfather.

Kai's eyes saw red when he walked into the kitchens for his eyes to land on his grandfather trying to quiet the cries of the small child wrapped in kitchen towels. "Be quiet you worthless child!" he yelled at the baby who continued to scream in the old man's arms.

Kai heard a whimper towards the corner and saw a girl whimpering in the corner with a large gash on her arm. He deftly walked to her and kneeled beside her keeping a crimson eye on his grandfather who had laid the screaming baby on the table. "Be quiet" he ordered as the girl scooted away from him. "Hold still" he said taking out a rag and wrapping it around her arm crudely but effectively stopping the bleeding. "When I get my grandfather out of here I want you take the baby down to the dungeons to Rei. Got that?" he ordered, the girl nodded and he stood and determinedly walked towards his grandfather.

"You are a worthless child! You are weak just like stupid father of yours!" he yelled at the baby still crying loudly on the table. "You know grandfather for being so weak. I wonder I how I survived through that blizzard you sent all of us through" Kai said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah dear Kai I see you survived" Voltaire glared at his grandson "I am more than likely right that you came for that pathetic excuse of an emperor." "Whatever, you will pay grandfather. You have no right in taking someone else's child only because you failed in every child you have tried to turn into a mindless machine" Kai said hitting a nerve square on.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you insolent bitch! After I gave you a position to be the Czar of Russia you still have the nerve to talk to me like that!" he said turning completely around to face Kai head on. "It's not like I would have been able to rule anyways Voltaire, maybe you should read the letter the Russian council send out, they had an heir so they no longer need me. All this you're trying to accomplish is a waste" Kai said pushing Voltaire away from the table towards a wall.

Voltaire cold grey eyes looked behind Kai and saw Mariam grabbing the baby and heading for the door. "I have a much better idea" he said and snapped his fingers. A cry was heard from the hall followed by the wales of small baby. "What do you say Kai. I live here forever and let live the child and the girl. Or you choose to be stubborn and I kill them both and still take over" he tried his eyes bearing into Kai's own crimson eyes. Kai smirked "You are pathetic Voltaire" he said before plunging the sword he had been holding into his grandfather's abdomen. "Payback's a bitch huh grandfather?" he sneered pulling out the blade.

Voltaire's cold grey eyes stared in shock at his grandson, he slowly slumped down to ground in pull of his own blood. Kai held the dripping sword at his eyes and stared down at his grandfather with a cold look "Hopefully you rot in hell" he said as a farewell reaching down and grabbing the old man's sword only for Voltaire to grab his arm. "You will pay Kai. I will make that runt of your son suffer along with that pathetic neko-jin" he gurgled through a mouthful of crimson blood. "In your dreams grandfather" he said kicked the old man effectively making him let go. He grabbed the sword and held it at his grandfather's neck. "You loose" he said dropping the sword the sword bouncing on the stone ground echoing around the kitchen. With that the old man took his last breathe.

Kai turned the soldiers who were holding the girl and his baby. "I suggest you let them go or suffer the same fate" he said in a deadly whisper his eyes flashing as he heard the baby whimpering in the man's arms. The soldiers looked at each other as if contemplating what to do. Just when one of them was about to let go of Mariam when a voice spoke from just beyond the doorway. "Let her go and you will regret it."

Kai crimson orbs switched from the soldiers to the doorway from where he knew Boris stood. "Why not come out of the darkness you snake since you seem to think you are really strong. Or are you afraid that you'll be just as weak as my grandfather and join him in hell?" he sneered his hand tightening on his sword. "You think too highly of yourself young Kai" Boris spoke as he walked in with a number of soldiers "You made me that way" Kai retaliated as he glared at Boris who kept his sneering smirk on his face.

"Now Young Kai you wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to your weakling of a son" Boris mocked taking the crying child from the soldier. "Boris you lay one of your hands on him you will regret it" Kai said in a low voice that promised death to Boris if he hurt his son.

A scuffle of yells brought their attention and then a huge explosion rocked the entire palace. Kai smirked thanking Bryan for finding out about the Chinese reinforcements. In Boris's momentary distraction he swiped his son from the man's arms and ran from the room. Blinking in mild surprise to see many of the Chinese already in the palace. Another explosion rocked te palace and he covered the baby's head as plaster from the ceilings began to fall. He stopped when he noticed the passage down to the dungeons was blocked by huge chunks of the ceiling. "Dammit!" he yelled turning around and heading towards the corridor from which he and the other had come through when they first broke in.

RKRKRKRKRK

"Guys I think we should leave" Alexandre said as the first explosion hit. "I think I agree let's go" Bryan said and picked up the unconscious Rei in his arms. Tala slowly stood his energy waning but managed when Spencer came to his side to support him.

Max and Tyson right after leaving the dungeons said "Hey well we're splitting, I have to find my brother." The other nodded their understanding "Good luck then" Alexandre said as he pointed towards the hall from where they had come in. "Come on! Let's go!" Bryan shouted as he began to run when the second explosion went off right outside the front doors sending them flying to the ground and causing huge slabs of plaster to fall from the ceiling almost crushing Tala.

"Tala!" Bryan yelled as he struggled to stand up with Rei who had been jolted awake from being dropped to the ground. Rei groaned his golden orbs reflecting his pain as he looked around at the mess. "Spencer get Tala!" Bryan yelled as he was being pulled towards the hall by Alexandre and Ian who were both bleeding from chunks of rock hitting them in the face.

The huge blond nodded and pushed some of the plaster that had fallen on Tala and picked up the redhead. He ran a quick eye over his body checking over any critical injuries finding none and except deep gashes in his arms and one on his forehead he looked fine. He picked him up and also ran after the other barely missing Kai as he came into view.

Bryan chewed on his bottom lip as they waited for Spencer with Tala. "I think I see him" Ian said pointing at the huge shadow running their way. "Wait a minute someone is following him" Alexandre said pointing at smaller shadow that a few feet behind Spencer. "Obviously we cut him down since I can't really do anything and neither can Spencer it's up to you two" Bryan said as he began to open the window.

Alexandre and Ian both nodded and drew their swords and further away from Bryan towards Spencer who was coming towards them. As soon as Spencer passed with the redhead they blocked the others path only to get a mouthful of curses from him. "Kai?" they both said surprised as they saw him carrying a bundle in his arms. "No shit!" he yelled running passed them and stopping in front of Spencer and Bryan.

"I thought you were all trapped down in the dungeons?" he said as he opened the window all the way. "We would have been. We almost didn't make it out" Ian answered as he helped Bryan with Rei to climb down, followed by Spencer who had slung Tala over his shoulder to make it easier to climb down the few feet down the ground.

Kai motioned for Alexandre to go down next and he soon followed having to climb slower since he was carrying his precious charge. When he dropped down to the ground jolting the baby, he began to cry. Kai sighed and held him close trying to sooth the scared baby as they ran away from the palace as caught fire from all the explosions that had followed one after the other destroying the palace.

They stopped when they reached the Chinese who were milling about right inside the gates. Bryan sighed visibly as he kneeled down to relieve his arms of the weight. Kai kneeled down beside him and ran a hand through Rei's hair seeing a few scratches and a gash on his forehead from what he thought was the explosions. They waited until Kai recognized one of the generals he had once met by the name of Kevin, he was short almost Ian stature but had a completely different attitude and his hair was a dark shade of green. The generals eyes landed on them and he more than quickly walked towards them.

"I see you never learned your lesson" he said as he stopped in front of Kai. "Of course I don't. How's the pink fur ball I made cry?" he mocked as he stood though he didn't look very menacing with a baby in his arms which had gotten quiet and was now sleeping. "You'll regret making my sister cry. But I guess I can thank you for saving Rei" he added looking at Rei "That is if you did save him?" "Of course we did otherwise we wouldn't be here now would we" Ian said sarcastically as he stood from the ground and walked right up to Ian.

"Wow they're the same height. Hey Ian at least he has a better looking nose than yours" Bryan said from where he had been hugging Tala to himself. "Shut up Bryan before I kick your sorry ass" Ian threatened as he glared at Bryan who just continued to smirk in amusement.

The largest explosion rocked the ground yet sending the entire palace into flames. The explosion jolted Rei awake he slowly sat up and looked towards the burning palace. His eyes began to water and he wrapped his arms around his abdomen only to again freak out. "My baby they took him" he whimpered Kai's keen hearing picked up the whimper and he turned and kneeled down beside Rei who was rocking himself tears streaming down his cheeks. "Rei love please to cry" Kai said gently running a hand over his cheek wiping away the tears. "They took him Kai. I'll never see him again" he sobbed softly his breath stuttering. "Rei I promised you I would get your baby back and I never break my promises" he said pulling Rei as close as was possible with him carrying the baby. Rei looked into Kai's eyes and finally allowed his eyes to land on the bundle in Kai's arm. He smiled and let out a sob as he held his arms for the baby.

Kai smiled and carefully handed the baby to Rei who immediately hugged the baby close "My baby, my Zhen" he said kissing his forehead lovingly. Kai sat beside Rei and wrapped his arm around Rei who leaned against him "I love you Kai. I don't how thank you" he whispered his golden eyes slowly closing from fatigue. Kai hugged him closer a smile growing seeing the identical way his son and Rei slept. He turned his attention to Bryan who had been looking at them. "Hiwatari you are one scary bastard when you smile" he said with a smirk his hand still stroking Tala's face lovingly.

"Yeah well you shouldn't talk. Kuznetsov getting Tala pregnant? That's a new one" he snickered as the other glared. The rest snickered as a light shad of pink appeared over Bryan's cheeks and nose.

"Well looks like our work is done. Come we need to check these two for any injuries" Kevin announced as he pointed at Tala and Rei. Kai took careful measures to not drop both Rei and Zhen.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked as soon as they situated themselves in a carriage, Kai again holding Zhen in his arms. "To what used to be the Hiwatari mansion" Kevin answered giving Kai a pointed look. "By the way my sister Mariah will be there" he added enjoying the distasteful look on Kai's face.

Kai in the distance the mansion that he had once lived in when he was younger. Slowly the carriage came to a stop and he recognized Chao, Rei's doctor waiting with other servants. Kai stepped out and was approached by Chao "Please follow me and bring Emperor Rei and the little one" Kai nodded and carried Rei as another servant carried the baby in her arms.

"Lay him down on the bed please and step out" he told the maid who nodded and laid the baby beside it's mommy and walked out. "I'm going to check everything for both Master Rei and his son which a name has been chosen right?" he asked "He kept whispering Zhen so I assume that is his name" Kai answered nodding at Chao. "Precious; a suitable for a first born" Chao said as he began to remove Rei shirt.

The examination lasted a good hour before Chao declared both patients healthy. "Master Rei must eat when he wakes and Zhen must eat within and hour. Do not worry I will send up the woman who will feed him until master Rei and yourself see fit that he no longer needs to be fed as such" he instructed and made his way to the door. "Thank you" Kai said as he sat down in the chair beside the bed and held Rei's hand. "You are welcome Lord Hiwatari" and he walked out closing the door behind him.

Kai felt Rei squeeze his hand and he slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Rei's smiling golden eyes. "Morning" he said smiling at him. "Rei are you okay?" he asked "As good as I'll ever be, Zhen has just finished eating and he's sleeping. And the matron has already given him a bath and put on new clothes" Rei said his eyes shining with happiness as he looked at his side where Zhen was asleep.

"Rei I'm so happy. You are the best thing to happen to me along with Zhen" He said laying a kiss on Rei's lips. "You are too Kai" Rei said pulling the other for a much deeper kiss.

Kai ran his tongue over Rei's lips asking for entrance into his hot oral cavity. Rei more than readily let Kai in teasing the other's tongue into a battle. Rei sighed as he leaned back into the pillows bringing Kai down with him. Kai slowly trailed kisses down Rei's neck his hands roaming over Rei's body but staying clear of his abdomen. A gurgle beside them drew their attention away from each other. The small baby was staring up at them with deep crimson eyes with slight gold mixed in.

Kai sighed and picked up the baby that he noticed had ebony colored hair in the back and a slightly lighter color in the front. "I can tell I'm going to hate you" he teased kissing the baby on his forehead. "You're going to be a good father to him. If you decide to stay that is" Rei said smiling at Kai. "And what gave you the idea that I was going to leave? Rei did you honestly think that I was going to leave you after going through hell trying to get to you. And some more getting to my son?" he said, Rei blushed in embarrassment as he thought about what he had just asked. "I'm sorry I just wasn't sure" he said scratching his head with his hand.

"Sometimes you are just too cute for words Rei" he said and placed a chaste kiss on the other lips moving slightly to deepen it only to have a another gurgle come from the little one in his arms. He pulled away and mocked glared at the newborn in his arms "You're asking to get thrown out you know" he said with a slight smile as Rei giggled. A knock distracted both from the baby and then looked up as the door opened.

"Were you two busy?" Alexandre asked smiling at them "No, how's Tala doing?" Kai asked as he handed Rei the baby who gurgled happily to be with his mommy. "Just good news first thing they found Boris's body along with your grandfather's both were charred to death. The only reason we could make out who Boris was because of that nasty purple ring he wears and your grandfather that gold ring with your family emblem" Alexandre answered what he had come to say and then moved Tala.

Alexandre sighed as he tried to find a way to say what Kai had asked "He's fine couple bruises and scratches nothing big. But his mental state is a little off the doctor assures that he'll be fine in dew time but it's still causing a number on Bryan" he answered, "What happened?" Kai crimson eyes began to shine "Um Tala he...lost...he lost...his baby when the slab of plaster landed on him after the second explosion" he stuttered wiping away a stray tear from his cheek.

Kai looked down as his mind began to process what he had just been told. "Can I go and see him?" Rei asked from where he had shed a few tears of his own. "I guess I don't know" Alexandre shrugged as he turned to leave "I'll see you later Kai. By the way do you want your grandfather's ring?" "No" Kai answered as he looked over Rei. Alexandre nodded and closed the door behind him. "Can I?" Rei asked standing from the bed and walking slowly towards Kai. "Yeah come on let's go" he said as he wrapped an arm around Rei's waist.

"Tala please calm down" Bryan said as he hugged a hysterical Tala. Kai walked in without knocking and blinked at the site. Tala was in shambles his usually perfect hair was in disarray his ice blue eyes blood shot from crying so much he was a total wreck. "Tala I'm sorry" Kai said laying a hand on the damp cheek. Tala didn't say anything just nodded more tears slipping from his eyes.

Rei handed the baby to Kai and moved towards Tala and sat beside him. He reached out to Tala and took his hand massaging it gently. Tala whimpered and slowly moved from Bryan's embrace to Rei's. "I lost my baby kitten. I lost him or her because I wasn't careful" he choked burying his face into Rei's shoulder. "Tala everything happens for a reason, maybe you weren't meant to have this baby. But remember Tala this isn't permanent you still have Bryan and together when you get over this you can make another baby and this time in a time peace where there is no war, nothing to worry about, except maybe a few lost kisses here and there because your lover forgot but that's about it" Rei explained smiling as he heard Tala choke out a laugh "Kitten you shouldn't try to joke" Tala said slowly pulling away and wiping his tears.

"That's it, you'll see pretty soon you're going to wish you weren't one of the few males that can get pregnant because you're going to have a lot of little kids running around a driving you nuts no more crying because it makes me wanna cry" Rei said as he wiped away his own tear. "Thanks kitten" Tala smiled as he went back to Bryan's arms. "You're welcome Tala" he said as he stood and took Zhen from Kai. "Hey kitten maybe we should hang more often, and bitch about our lovers" Tala said as the couple walked out "I resent that" Bryan said to Tala which made both Rei and Tala giggle "Yeah sure Tala and we can also complain about how fat we got from being pregnant" Rei added with a grin. "Touche kitty" he said "Bye Tala see you later" Rei said as Kai pulled him through the door.

As they walked passed a window Rei noticed that it was still before dawn. "Wait I want to see the sunrise" Rei said as he noticed the mist glowing silver from the sun's slow appearance. "It's beautiful" Kai said hugging Rei "Just like you." "It's a silver peace. Peace at last" Rei whispered as Kai pulled him into a kiss that was not interrupted this time by a gurgle of a baby.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hey Wolflover7 what did you think about the title?

Well I hope you all enjoyed this because I did sort of because some of this almost made me cry so yeah.The epilogue is nextand that'llprobably be up the day after tomorrow or sooner.

R&R I would really appreciate it.


	12. Epilogue

Okay I lied here is the epilogue.

Warnings: same as before. And LEMON! enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. (sniffles loudly)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Epilogue

"Mommy!" a voice wailed in his ear. Rei groaned and opened his eyes to glare at his son. "What?" he asked sitting up and pulling up the little boy onto his bed. "Nicholai hit me" he whined as he showed his mommy his arm which had a faint red mark on it.

"He's lying I didn't do anything!" a yell was heard from outside the room. Rei tried not to laugh as an angry Tala came in holding a squirming lilac haired boys with ice blue eyes. "Apologize now" Tala said dropping the boy beside the bed. "You have till the count of three" Tala warned crossing his arms. Little Nicholai just glared at Zhen who continued to whimper to his mommy.

"One!" Tala said firmly and still Nicholai didn't do anything "Two" still nothing "thre.." "I'm sorry" Nicholai blurted when Tala went through with counting to three. Getting to three meant no dessert or going outside with his daddy. "That's better now behave please" Tala whined lifting up the slightly smaller boy onto his lap as he sat in front of Rei.

"Amazing how this one is older but yours still get the better of him" Rei said as he hugged Zhen close who had snuggled into his lap. "Yeah I know kind of weird but I think it's because of Bryan. Spencer is older than Bryan and he get's beaten by him.

"Who get's beaten by whom?" Bryan asked as him and Kai walked in. "Spencer, you always beat him even if he is older than you" Tala answered as Bryan sat beside him. "Nicholai tried to start another fight? That's good" Bryan said getting a slap from his lover "No it's not Bryan and you better stop teaching him that it is good. He's starting to hit Zhen for no reason" Tala glared at his lover. Kai smirked as he also sat beside his lover running a hand through the soft black hair. "Well there is one person Bryan can never beat and that's Tala. Which I think is good" Kai said as he smirked at the glaring Bryan. "I agree with that. Thanks Kai" Tala said grinning at the dual-hair.

"Yeah well what's the plan for today anything planned? Meetings?" Rei asked looking at Kai. Kai shook his head. "No this day we'll be spent with you and this sleepy head" Kai answered giving Rei a sound kiss on his lips. Rei smiled snuggling close to Kai. "Oh I um forgot to tell you" Rei said and got curious looks from the others "Here hold him" he said passing the sleeping Zhen to Kai's arms and he quickly stood up. Kai watched Rei look inside a bag with sewing needles and pull out a little baby tunic. "What do you think?" he asked handing it to Kai as he sat down.

Kai looked down at it not knowing what exactly to say when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're pregnant?" he asked looking at Rei with an astonished expression, Rei nodded blushing slightly as he looked down at his abdomen. "Congratulations Rei!" Tala said standing up and hugging Rei tightly. "Well I guess you two will want to celebrate alone so I'll take Zhen for you for a couple of hours. Don't take all day okay" Tala said with a sly grin. "And Kai please don't make Rei scream sometimes that very distracting" he added making Kai glare at him. "Okay we're going bye. Remember don't take all day" Tala called as he being pulled out of the room Bryan.

Kai shook his head and smiled slightly when the door closed behind Tala. "Crazy" he commented as he stood and walked to the door and locked it securely. Rei grinned slyly as a he moved to the bed swaying his hips teasingly. Kai placed his hands on Rei's hips and kissed his neck softly nipping the skin lightly, making the other moan.

Kai smirked as he slowly laid Rei down and began to undress him. Rei shivered as Kai began to kiss his neck leaving a trail of saliva behind as he moved down to Rei chest. Kai smirked as he took Rei's right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it making the other moan loudly as he ran his hands through the fine slate hair. "Nn..Kai.." he moaned as Kai moved to the other one doing the same thing. Kai's hand wondered down to Rei's pants and pulled them down enough to release Rei's hard erection and stroking it lightly causing a loud moan to escape Rei's throat "Oh Kai" he groaned kicking off his pants rubbing himself against Kai's hand. "Don't worry kitten I wont let wait for long" he whispered as he nipped the other's inner thigh making his shiver.

Rei's moans and pleas became louder as Kai kept avoiding the place that begged to be touched. "You must stay calm Rei or I won't let you come" He said his hands searching for the lubrication in the drawer beside the bed. "Please Kai, I love you make me yours" He said his eyes hazed with lust.

"I am don't worry" he said spreading Rei's legs and inserting two fingers at once stretching him carefully. Rei moaned at the intrusion and moved against the fingers as they began to move inside. Kai smirked as he had Rei panting and gasping for breathe after adding a fourth finger. "Kai...please...I want you...Now!" he yelled as he shivered violently as Kai's finger yet again pressed against his prostate.

Kai nodded and lubed himself up and positioned himself at Rei's stretched entrance. Rei moaned softly as he felt the tip going into him making him moan uncontrollably as it stretched him some more. After Kai was totally sheathed Rei pulled Kai into a desperate kiss. Kai plunged right in sucking on Rei's tongue as he put it into his mouth as he began to rock against Rei. Rei moaned into Kai's mouth as he began to moved with him his hands roaming over Kai's body pinching both nipple with each of his thrusts making him groan.

"Harder...faster...god Kai more...please.." Rei ordered as he slammed his hips into Kai's incoming ones. Kai gasped loudly as shock of pleasure went up his spine at the movement. He moved faster and harder loving the sounds coming from Rei throat "Yes ..oh...mmm...god Kai...just like that" he moaned continuously as he met each an everyone of Kai's thrusts. All to soon their end came both screaming each other's names out as one came inside the other and one came in between them.

Kai panted as he rolled over and Rei laid on top of him. "I love you Rei" he said kissing Rei's forehead lovingly. "I love you too Kai" he smiled kissing Kai sweetly and gently. Slowly they pulled away their eyelids heavy with sleep.

Rei smiled as he saw Kai close his eyes and snuggled into Kai's arms whispering "A beautiful Silver Peace." And also fell asleep in Kai's arms. "A Silver Peace" Kai said softly and smiled as kissed Rei's sweaty forehead and pulled him close. "The name of this era" Kai whispered finally letting sleep claim him for a couple of hours.

The End.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yes end the fic with a lemon!

It's dead thank you all for reviewing I love you all for it. R&R and make me really happy. :)

Goodbye.


End file.
